Vice captain of the guard
by kuraimoto
Summary: (Legolas x oc) During the time of the hobbit. There was more then just one captained the guard. The vice captain. Legolas and Tauriel friend. Anastasia is vice captain and has hidden feelings for our young prince. But she knows Legolas likes another. But what will happen to this love triangle when Bilbo and the dwarves appear?
1. Chapter 1

Hunting for spiders. That was our mission. We had no idea we would find 12 dwarves in our lands. Our mission was to kill the spiders that are coming into our lands, find where they live and destroy it. But instead we found 12 dwarves, covered in webs and outnumbered by us. Legolas was right in front their leader with a bow an arrow in front of his face. "Don't think I won't kill you dwarf. It will be my pleasure." He said.

"Just then we all heard a yell and turned to see another dwarf we missed soon to be eaten by some spiders. I rush quickly to kill obut the captain of the guard Tauriel had already killed two and was closer to the dwarf. "Throw me a dagger! Quick!" The dwarf said as another spider was coming closer. I climb up the tree to get a good shot. "If you think I'm handing you a weapon dwarf. Your mistaken!" Tauriel says as she throws her dagger into the spiders face. It screams but doesn't die just yet till I shoot it with one arrow.

"The dwarf looks at Tauriel and then at me. "Trust me, she doesn't even let her own kin hold one of her daggers." I say and walk away with a smirk at Tauriel. Who rolls her eyes at me. "Search them!" Legolas says. We take all their weapons and such. Legolas holds a huge pendent thing with two pictures inside it. One was an ugly older dwarf and the second was an uglier child dwarf. "Hey! Give it back! That's private!" The dwarf says.

"Who is? Your brother?" Legolas asks. "That is my wife!" The dwarf says with rage. "And who is this vile creature? Goblin mutant." Legolas continues. "That's my wee lad! Gimili." The dwarf says. I try not to laugh but you did hear a little giggle from me as I walk away and stand by the trees. "Are the spiders dead?" Legolas says to Tauriel in elvish. "Yes, but more with come." Tauriel answers back in elvish. Legolas looks at her with a serious look. "They're growing bolder." She says. "And stronger." I put in.

"It was then that one of our elves gave Legolas a sword. But it wasn't just any sword. A sword made by our kin. "This is an ancient elvish blade. Forged by my kin." Legolas says holding the sword up in the air. The leader I presume that Legolas pointed his bow an arrow at; glared at him while he held that sword. "Where did you get this?" Legolas asked the dwarf with an angry look. "It was given to me." The leader says. Legolas then points the tip of the sword at him. Making all his companions take a step back. "Not just a thief by a liar as well." Legolas says while telling us in elvish to take them away.

As we walk back home with our prisoners, Legolas trails behind before the gates closed. We were ordered to take our prisoners down to the prison cells, but not their leader. Just before the gates closed Legolas turns around with a confused look on his face. "Do you sense something?" I ask him. He looks at me but then shakes his head as he motions the guards to close the gates. The dwarves were very pushy when we tried to force them into their cells. One even still had a weapon in his coat! I stand by Legolas side as Tauriel pushes the dwarf she saved into his cell. He was taller then the other dwarves and very cute. Before he went into his cell he looked up at Tauriel. "Your not going to check me? I could have anything under down my trousers." He said kind of flirty like. I smile at that. A dwarf trying to flirt with an elf! And not just any elf. Tauriel captain of the guard. Warrior and crush to the prince of mirkwood. While I; Anastasia the vice captain, warrior and kind hearted to all. Stays in the shadows while she takes the glory and admiration of the prince.

"I guess you can already tell that I have feelings for the prince by my jealously. But I have hidden them. For I wish not to ruin my friendship with both Legolas and Tauriel. And being vice captain isn't that bad when you can't have that much responsibility and more freedom to hunt and enjoy the nature around you, but enough about that. Right now I must see a dwarf get rejected by an elf. Tauriel looks at the dwarf with a calm face. "Or nothing." She says and closes the door on him. I was hoping for a more dramatic rejection but I still smiled at that answer. Legolas on the other hand looked very angry that the dwarf even dare try to flirt with Tauriel. My smile quickly faded.

"Why does that dwarf stare at you like that Tauriel?" He asks in elvish with a glare towards the dwarf. "Who can say?" Tauriel says but then she quickly looks down at the ground for a couple of seconds till she looks up at Legolas. "He's quiet tall for a dwarf." She says with a little smile but then turns and walks away. "Don't you think?" "Taller then some..but not less ugly." Legolas says as he watches her walk away. My mouth drops a bit. It amazed me to see that the dwarf actually made Tauriel a bit taken back and I think she blushed a bit as she was walking away. Legolas looks at me and I quickly close my mouth. "Indeed he is quiet tall." I say following Tauriel. Legolas glares at me as well and turns to the opposite direction towards his chambers.

"I see Tauriel talking to one of the guards by the gates and sees me from the corner of her eye coming down the stairs. Knowing I was going to talk to her she quickly turns away towards the kitchens. I quickly go down the stairs and block her path just jumping pass a few people. "Why are you avoiding me?" I ask her. She just looks at me with a hint of annoyance. "You may try to hide your feelings towards Legolas, but I know you. You blushed at that dwarfs remark and him staring at you." I say moving out of the way but walking side by side with her. "I have no idea what your talking about." She says pretending I said nothing. "Haha Tauriel, but you know it. You blushed. I wondered what the guards will say when they find out about the captain of the guard falling in love with a dwarf!" I say with a whisper.

"I have not falling in love with a dwarf. He is just taller...then the rest." She says looking away. "Yes, and cuter then the others." I remark. But soon I had to walk away and stop teasing my friend as I walked back towards the Kings throne room and stand guard since it was my job to take the leader of the dwarves either back to his cell if the king wished it. Or set them free.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing guard sometimes in the throne room can be very nerve-wreaking for guards. Your king staring down at you that your spine shivers. You are shaking and worried to make a mistake. Also if your watching the king turn scary and angry in a matter of seconds. As for me standing guard. I do feel that some days but other days I feel relax since I have known Thranduil for years when Legolas and I were kids. So I know whenever he will be in a bad mood or in a very calming mood.

Today I got the feeling it would not be pretty for these dwarves. We had learned that these dwarves are the descendants of the house of Durin. Meaning their leader is Thorin Oakshield, heir to the king of the mountain. It was said that years ago the Durin family was in allegiance to our realm and offered to give our king gems of white crystal. But soon shut us out until the dragon came and took the mountain. I get out of my daze and stand firm as Thorin Oakshield stands in front of our king.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand." Thranduil says as he looks upon the distance, standing behind the dwarf. "A quest to claim a homeland and slay a dragon." Thranduil turns and looks at Thorin as he walks to stand in front of him. Thorin is silent as he listens. "I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempting burglary, or something of that ilk." Thranduil then puts his face closer to Thorin staring more closely into his eyes. "You have found a way in" He says as he steps back from Thorin.

"You seek that which bestow upon you the right to rule. The Kings jewel. The arkenstone. Thranduil says. Thorin then turns his glaze away from the king and looks down at the ground but quickly looks up again. "It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that." My king says with a smirk on his face. "There are gems in the mountain I to desire. White gems of pure starlight." He says that when you look in his eyes they glimmer with the lust of wanting those gems.

"I offer you my help." Thranduil says with a nod of his head. It was then that Thorin looks down and smiles an almost smirk at what my king says. "I am listening." The dwarf speaks for the first time. "I will let you go. If you but return what is mine." Thranduil says with a angry command glare. Thorin then turns and walks towards the stairs but doesn't leave. "A favor for a favor." He says. "You have my word." Thranduil says. "One king to another."

It was then that the look in Thorin's eyes showed that he was not convinced and not pleased with what my king said. "I would not trust...Thranduil the great king to honor his word! To the end of all days upon us!" Thorin says with a loud voice that echoed through our realm. My king gave a frown. "You!" Thorin points at my king. "Lack all honor!" Pointing at his heart. "I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once. Staving, homeless seeking your help! But you turned your back!" Thranduil was wide eye now sort of taken back and shocked by this dwarf speaking to him like this. "You! Turned away the suffering of my people! The inferno that destroyed us! You will relic and all soul!" Thorin says but soon stopped talking with Thranduil got straight into his face. Rage in his eyes and face.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire!" Thranduil says almost in a whisper. " I know it's wrath and rune!" It was then that my king slowly moaned a bit in pain as his left cheek slowly turned into a huge burning skin off of him. He has never shown this true face after the dragons fire hurt him in his face. Seeing it was still frighting. "I have faced the great serpents of the north." The king says as he takes a step back and returns his face to how it was before. Normal and with no horror on his cheek.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen." Thranduil says and Thorin just glares up at him silent. Thranduil then turns and walks up towards his throne. "You are just like him." He says and my king raises his hand. Making myself and two other guards grab hold of Thorin and take him to the dungeons. "Stay here if you will and riot." My king says. "A hundred years is a mire blink in a life of an elf. I'm patience...I can wait." He says and sits down his throne. I bow towards my king as Thorin struggles with the guards as we lead him toward his cell.

As one of the guards slams the door into Thorin's face and walks away with the keys down to the kitchens, it was my turn to take shift watching our prisoners as a party was beginning to happen. A party not really needed for us protecting our realm this far. It was then that the dwarves talked. "Did he offer you a deal?" An old dwarf with a beard that ended with a sort of mustache way asked their leader. "He did. I told him that he could-" it was then that Thorin spoke in elvish language. But he didn't say kind words...in our language. He spoke louder then for his voice to echo about. I stopped by his cell door and gave him a glare. "I would try to speak in our language again filthy dwarf." I say and walk away.

"...well that's that then. The deal was our only hope." The old bearded dwarf said. At least this dwarf had common sense to know that to get out you must strike a deal with our king. "Not our only hope." Thorin says and looks up towards the ceiling in his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

I was getting a bit annoyed watching these dwarves. All complaining about the coldness in the cells, wanting more food and blankets. We treat our prisoners at least a bit more friendly then other prison cells. We gave them blankets and food, but the complaining never stopped. Two didn't complain though. Thorin and the cute dwarf that flirted with Tauriel. As I was pasting by his cell he spoke to me. "What is your name?" The dwarf asks. I look at him with a confused face, but answer back. "I do not give my name away to strangers who I don't know."

He gives a little chuckle and speaks again. "Kili is my name." "And mine is Anastasia." I say. As I turned to walk away again. He quickly stood in front of door. "That other elf maid...did you and that other elf man call her Tauriel earlier?" I turn to look at him again now realizing why he had chosen to speak with me. "Her name is Tauriel." I answer. "Tauirel..." Kili says mumbling that name a few times in his lips then giving a smile and sitting back down.

I finally had enough with the complaining that I went to go fetch Tauriel so she could do her shift. I had asked around and found out that she was going to the Kings chambers to report of our mission. When I found her, I noticed that she was hidden in a bit before walking into the Kings chambers. "I know your there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" Our king says knowing that Tauriel has been there. As she walks down the stairs. I place myself right where she was not wanting to ease drop but how could I not.

"I was coming to report to you." Tauriel says with a bow. "I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons pasted." Our king says with a hint of anger. "We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord but more spiders keep coming up from the south." Tauriel answered calmly walking back and forth thinking of a plan already. "They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we could kill them at their source-"

It was then that Thranduil cuts off Tauriels plan. "That fortress lies beyond our boarders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task!" He says in a commanding voice. Tauirel keeps walking back and forth again not flinching from our kings command. "And when we drive them off? What then?" She asks. "Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern." Thranduil says with not guilt in his voice. Tauriel then stops and looks at our king with a shocked face. I had to agree with Tauriel that our king was wrong for not concerning with other lands, but what he says must go."the fortunes of the world will rise and fall. But here in this kingdom we will endure." Just then the king hears a sound and stops talking looking around to find the source. My heartbeats faster into my ears, as my blood rises. Hoping he has not known it was me.

Tauriel starts to walk away towards the stairs that it was now my chance to step in, but Thranduil spoke up again. "Legolas said you fought well today...he has grown very fond of you." He says and that makes my breathe stop...and heart break a bit...Legolas has already told his father of his affection to Tauriel? I know I have hidden my feelings...but I thought that...maybe with little hope and chance deep down...Legolas might give me a chance. Now I know it is too late for that.

I assure you my lord. Legolas thinks of me nothing more then a captain of the guard." Tauriel says looking down at the guard. I would of smirked at that if I wasn't hiding. "Perhaps he did once. Now I am not so sure." Thranduil says as he walks past Tauriel. She seemed speechless, not knowing what to say. "I do not think you would allow your son to please himself to s lowly Silvan elf." She says. "No, your right. I would not." My king says as he pours himself a wine. "Still...he cares for not give him hope where there is none." He says looking at the corner of his eye towards her. "I had hoped...that he would of fallen for Anastasia." He says. If I had heard those words before my heart would of melted. Being praised and being accepted by the king to be with his son...but now it was more false hope for me. I finally stopped hiding and walked down the stairs to where they both were. I bowed my head to the king and spoke. "I am sorry to interrupt but it is Tauriel's turn to watch our prisoners." Thranduil nods two us to leave and we walk up the stairs.

I had an emotionless face as Tauriel and I walk side by side back down to the prison cells. It was when we were close by that Tauriel walks faster and blocks my path. "I know you heard everything Anastasia." Tauriel says in elvish as she looks at me. I calmly lie to her. "I do not know what you mean Tauriel. I did not hear into the conversation you had with our king." I said. "Do not think that I don't know your feelings towards Legolas. I do not return the same feelings as he does to me. He will return your feelings if you just say-" "Do not tell Legolas my feelings! He will find out when I think it is right." I interrupt Tauriel and give her a serious look.

"He will find out either way." She says. "And when he does is when our friendship will be over. And I do not wish that." I tell her and walk away towards the party.


	4. Chapter 4

I do love dancing and parties that we elves have, but I was not in the mood to dance. My thoughts were wondering as I replayed the conversation Tauriel and Thranduil had. Wondering if I should tell Legolas since it seemed my hopes were all lost. Or maybe I should just lock these feelings away and try to love another. I give a sigh when a deep voice interrupts my thoughts. "Strange to see you sigh and stand here instead of dancing away at the party." The deep voice says. I turn to see that it is Legolas giving me a small smile.

I bow my head to the prince and blush a bit. "Legolas! I didn't know that you would attend this festive party. If I recall, your not into parties my friend." I say with a small smile in return. He gave a little chuckle and nods. "You are right. I do not like parties that much, but I always attend it for a few moments. And everytime I always see you dancing the night away." He says staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel my heart melt and blush a bit more as I tuck a hair in my ear. "I didn't know that you noticed." I say.

"Why wouldn't I notice? You dance beautifully." He says with a smile as he looks around the party. "Are you looking for your father?" I ask staring at him. "Actually I was looking for someone else. I was hoping for a chance to talk with her." He says. It was then that my heart didn't melt anymore, but drop to my stomach. Tauriel...of course. How stupid could I be. I am no more then a showdown in the dark. I look down to the ground as I speak up. "If you are looks for Tauriel. She is on watch for our prisoners, but I think it will be time for her to finish up."

Legolas looks at me and nods going towards the prison cells. I watch him walk away. And standed alone for a good 5 minutes till I followed behind. I shouldn't have. I don't need anymore sorrow for this one sided love. But I went alway. I see Legolas stand by on top of the stairs. Looking down at Tauriel as she walks past kilis cell. I lean against the wall out of sight from Tauriels vision, but enough to see her myself.

It would seem that kili had something in his hands which made Tauriel stop and stare into his cell. "The stone in your hand, what is it?" Tauriel asks. "It is a talisman." Kili answers. "A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone. They will be forever cursed." He says gesturing the stone towards Tauriel. She takes a tiny step back and turns to walk away. "Or not." Kili says with a tiny smile. She then looks at him. "Depending on weather you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token." He says throwing the stone in his hands.

I had to lean in more to see if my eyes deceived me. Tauriel smiled! "A rune stone." Kili continues. "My mother gave it to me so Id remember my promise." Tauriel leaned closer into his cell door. "What promise?" She asks. "That I would come back to her." He answers and Tauriel smile widens. "She worries." He says throwing the stone into his hands again. "She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?" She asks with a smile. "Nah." He says throwing the stone playfully. I had to smile at that. He seemed good and a charmer. Just then he threw his stone again but he missed it. Making his stone jump out of his cell door and almost fall into nothingness if Tauriel didn't stop it with her foot. She picks up lifting it up to look at it closely while kili stands by the door. Chattering and noise from the party could be heard from down here.

"Sounds like a quiet a party you're having up there." Kili says. "It is MerethenGillith. The feast of starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar." Tauriel says looking above towards the sky. "But wood elves love best the light of the stars." "I always thought it is a cold light. Remote and far away." Kili says. Tauriel turns to look at kili closer. "It is memory. Precious and pure." Both of them are silent as they gaze into each other's eyes. "Like your promise." She says as she hands back his stone. Kili takes it and stares down at the ground. It is then that Tauriel looks up towards where we are.

I quickly lean more towards the rocks. Legolas quickly stands by my side to do the same. I had almost forgotten he was there. I couldn't clearly tell what his face or emotion was since he didn't look at me and I couldn't get a clear look. She turns away then and speaks to Kili again. "I have walked there sometimes. Beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light of forever fill the air." She says. Tauriel has always loved the starlight and climbing up to the top of the trees to see the world around her. Kili just stares at her with a smile.

"I saw a fire moon once." He says, which captures Tauriel's attention again. "It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge. Red and gold, it was. It filled the sky." Tauriel then sat down fascinated by Kilis story. "We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin. They were trading in silverware for furs. We took the greenway south. Keeping the mountain to our left. And then it appeared. This huge fire moon. Lighting our path. I wish I could show you the caverns." Kili said, but my attention soon drifted pass Kili to Legolas who I now stood side by side.

His face showed what I have always shown when it comes to heartbreak and one sided love. Jealousy, anger, pain all into one. I should of felt relief or maybe hope that now Legolas sees Tauriel falling for someone...someone who isn't even from our own kin. That maybe there will be hope for us. But I didn't. I felt worried for Legolas. I went over to gently place my hand on his shoulder. But before I could he quickly passed me as if I really was a shadow and off he went. I did not follow and turned away towards the kitchens.


	5. Chapter 5

I went into the kitchen to see the keeper of the keys and one of the guards grabbing wine left and right. I shook my head as I walked out with my plate of food and ate away in a corner. I didn't know what to think now, Thranduil knows of Legolas liking Tauriel. Legolas knows Tauriel has fallen for a dwarf possibly. And Tauriel knows of my feelings for Legolas. One sided all around it would seem. I give a sigh as I ate away just looking upon the party from where I was.

It was then that I heard the alarm. The prisoners were gone! Damn that keeper of keys! I quickly rush towards the prison cells to find Tauriel and some other guards already looking about the cells to find clues. "Where is the keeper of keys?!" Tauriel says with a commanding voice. "I bet I know exactly where he is." I say with an angry voice and lead Tauriel and the guards to the kitchen cellar. Quickly and fast as we could. It was then we saw the keeper of the keys and some other guard half awake with wine bottles around them in there tables. And the shutter for where we throw our barrels into the water close. We were too late.

I grab the keeper of the keys by the ear and hit the other guard upside the head. "You idiots! This may be the feast of starlight but you still have duties as guards! You let them escape!" I shout in elvish. Both of them give me wide shock faces. As I let go of the keeper of keys and race towards the gates to capture these dwarves. It would take them awhile to get down pass our borders so we might have a chance. We quickly are not too far from Legolas as we head outside. "Close the gate!" Legolas orders one of the guards as he blows into a horn.

The guards by the gate quickly race to close the gate so the dwarves couldn't escape. And it worked which gave us time to get closer to them. But not close enough when an arrow gets hit into one of my people and kills him. This arrow was not from us elves but from orcs! Orcs have never before crossed our lands! But suddenly they appear and attack our people. It was a full on fight. Tauriel on the left while I'm on the right. It would seem that these orcs were here for the dwarves since some were trying to attack the dwarves as well.

It was then we heard black speech. Black speech we haven't heard in a long time in our borders. "Slay them all." The orcs leader says. One of the dwarves could of died right there if it wasn't for a tiny little...hobbit? Why is a hobbit with these dwarves? No questions. It's time to protect our lands and prisoners. As we fought to get closer to the dwarves I had noticed that Kili got out of his barrel and it would seem he was trying to get to the handle that would reopen the gates. He fought good I must admit.

But it was then that he was right there by the handle when he was shot in the leg by an arrow. He tried to push the handle but soon went down. Another Orc coming closer rot kill him.I then saw something flash quickly before my arrow shot at the Orc and Tauriel coming for the rescue. I quickly came to her side but heard more black speech as I did. "Kill her! Kill the she-elf!" The Orc leader said. I grew anger and pulled out my daggers to slay away at the orcs.

It came to my attention when I heard the gate open up and saw that Kili had opened the gate for the dwarves to escape, but soon he went down again. All 13 dwarves and a hobbit came flying down the river. Kili jumped off and broke the arrow part from his leg. Tauriel at him with worried."After them!" The Orc leader shouts. I tried to shoot at him, but one of his Orc people's head got in the way. Tauriel almost got killed at the moment of stopping when a Orcs blade got stuck into her bow and arrow. Luckily I was close by and stabbed my dagger into his chest for him to go down and then pushed off in the water.

Our prisoners were escaping, as well as the orcs were leaving, following the dwarves. All of us were still by the gate finishing off these orcs that stayed behind. Legolas on the right, Tauriel in the left and me in between their sides shooting back and forth towards in coming orcs. Quickly we jumped passed the gate to follow our prisoners but they seemed far now. Luckily we all shot the orcs that were likely to kill us or the dwarves. Somehow those dwarves in the barrels with water running quickly about them. Could still fight and grab weapons. They even cut the log that held many orcs.

We were slowing behind again when the orcs turned their attention to us. But Legolas was now on top of them and I mean on top of their little heads which would of been funny at the time but we were still fighting. An Orc was just behind Legolas when his dagger got stuck into an orcs stomach. I was a bit too far to try to get a close shot on the Orc without hurting Legolas and too far to throw a dagger as well. The strangest thing happened. Thorin Oakshield threw an axe at the Orc behind Legolas and killed him. It surprised me to see that and didn't seem that Legolas even knew about that Orc behind him let alone killed by Thorin.

As our prisoners washed away from us. Legolas again had an enemy behind him. An Orc with a bow and arrow. "No!" I shout and quickly race towards Legolas. I throw an arrow at the same time as the Orc did. Blocking his path towards Legolas but I did a foolish mistake as to missed my step and slide towards the beast. He grabbed me by the throat and threw me across to a nearby tree where I hit my head hard and fall to the ground. "Anastasia!" Legolas says. My eyesight turns dizzy and daze like, but before darkness could take me. I saw Tauriel fighting the beast as Legolas kneels before me with a worried look on his face.

Third person POV:

Tauriel fights off and disarms the Orc that hurt Anastasia and tried to kill Legolas. With her dagger by his throat. Legolas shots a command in elvish. "Tauriel! Wait! This one we keep alive." He glares as he looks back down to Anastasia and stares into her face. He never noticed that Anastasia's face was so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. He caressed her face with a light touch of his hand. But soon quickly pulls away wondering as to why he suddenly just did that.

Tauriel watches the scene unfold as she struggles with holding the new prisoner Orc with her dagger. She doesn't feel sad or jealous as she sees this scene unfolds. Just worried...for she has no idea how Kili the dwarf is from his injuries.


	6. Chapter 6

When I had woken up. I had a huge headache on the left side of my head. I wasn't in my chambers but I was actually right by the front gates. I was leaning against the side as I tried to get up. "I wouldn't get up just yet." A familiar voice says. I look up to see Legolas standing in front of me. "I'm fine Legolas. Just a headache now is all." I say trying to get up anyway. Legolas sighs and looks at me with a serious but worried look.

"You never listen to the smallest things do you." He comments. I give him a small smile and rub the side of my head. "Why am I laying just here by the gates?" I ask. "I was gonna carry you to your chambers, but you were struggling a bit as I carried you so I figured you would wake up soon. Good that you woke up now. We are going to integrate that Orc we captured." He says with an angry glare. "You captured that Orc? I thought Tauriel killed him before I blacked out." I say. "I ordered her not too. We need answers." He says and leads me towards the throne room.

"Here in the vase ignorance of the world. It festers and spreads." Thranduil says walking past Legolas holding the Orc with his dagger to the throat staring into the Orc down to the core. Tauriel in front of them and me on the side. "A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the coming wall of night. So it ever was...so it will always be. In time all foul things come forth." Thranduil continues. The Orc was growling as if he was a dog.

"You were tracking the company of thirteen dwarves. Why?" Legolas asks in a commanding mean voice. "Not thirteen...not anymore." The growling Orc said. "The young one...the black head archer. We struck him with a morfill shard." He says looking deep into Tauriel's eyes. Tauriel had a look of shock and worry in her eyes. "The poisons in his blood. He'll be chocking on it soon." The Orc continues. "Answer the question filthy." Tauriel says with a glare. It was then that the Orc spoke in black speech. "I do not talk to dogs She-elf!" He says struggling to get out of the grip from Legolas. That angered me when she said that. He didn't just mean it to Tauriel but to other she-elves as well. Tauriel swings her dagger around with an angry look on her face.

"I would not antagonize her." Legolas says getting his grip. "You like killing things Orc." Tauriel says calmly. Making the Orc lick his lips and growl more. "You death. Then let me give it to you!" She shouts as she approaches the Orc with her blade raised but quickly stops when the king shouts. "Tauriel! Enough! Leave...now!" He orders. She gives him a glare, but soon follows his order. But not before looking at the Orc as he hisses at her. I too look at the king and he also looks at me with a commanding glare. I look at Legolas and now my head at both of them. Following Tauriel.

Legolas pov:

Watching both Tauriel and Anastasia go seemed like this integration wasn't going to be easy. Also it made me worry that Anastasia might faint from not resting enough. Why am I worrying over her again? And I also wondered what Tauriel was gonna do knowing that this dwarf she...fancied is now poison. Anyway I stare back at my father as he speaks again to this Orc. "I do not care about one died dwarf." Thranduil says. "Answer the question. You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know. And I will set you free."

"You had orders to kill them why?" I ask the Orc again. "What is Thorin Oakshield to you?" The Orc looked at me but then faced forward again. "The dwarf runt will never be king!" The Orc states. "King? There is no king under the mountain. Nor will there every be!" I say. My father starts to walk towards us now from the corner of my eye. "None! Will every dare enter airborne while the dragon lives."

"You know nothing! Your world will burn..." The Orc says slowly. "What are you talking about?" I ask but the Orc stays silent. "Speak!" I snapped. The Orc hisses again. "Our time has come again. My master serves The One." Says the Orc which makes my father stop walking and stare into space. "Do you understand now halflin? The Orc continues. "Death is upon. The flames of war are upon you." He says while laughing but then with a swift cut. My father cuts off the orcs head. I give a disgust look and drop the head as the body wiggles about. "Why did you do that?" I ask my father. "You promised to set him free."

"And I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders." Thranduil says as he comes towards me and slams his foot into the leg of the wiggling body Orc to make it stop. "There was more he could of told us." I said. "There was nothing more he could tell me." My father states as he walks off swinging his blade back into his side. "Hat did he mean by the flames of war?" I ask him as he walks away. "I means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it." Thranduil says with a serious look on his face. He walks quicker now. "I want the watch double on our borders! All roads all rivers! Nothing moves but I hear of it." The king commands as two guards walk away obeying these orders. Father then stares at me. "No one enters this kingdom and no one leaves it." And walks away.

I go towards the gate and command the guards. "Close the gate!" I say in elvish. "Keep it sealed by order of the king!" Turning away to go find Tauriel and Anastasia. "What Tauriel and Anastasia?" One of the guards asked. I quickly stopped walking worried and a hint of anger in my tone of voice and face. "What about them?" I ask. "Tauriel went into the forest. Anastasia tried to stop her, but soon followed. Both armed with bows and blades. They both have not yet returned." The guard answers. I quickly turn around and walk out while he points the direction they left.

"Don't tell me you are going to them...Tauriel...Anastasia/em." My mind says as I ordered the guards to close the gates as my king ordered and that I would return back with the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

When Tauriel and I left the interrogation at the thrones room. I knew she was gonna go cool off since she had a death glare about her. I only followed to get some fresh air. I needed it with this pounding headache. But I should of realized sooner if I didn't have this headache that Tauriel wasn't going hunting or coming about the trees. She was leaving to go find the dwarves. By the way the river lead it would of taken them to the human village town called Lake Town.

We had only just a bit more a ways till we appeared where we last lost them in the river. Tauriel a bit far from me, that I had to jog to keep up with her. "Tauriel...I know your going to go find those dwarves." I tell her. "Let us go back...maybe we can conceive Thranduil." I say. I know it was false hope, but wanting to go looking for more trouble with these dwarves would be angering the king and a much more dangerous path in life.

"I can't go back Anastasia. Something is coming I can feel it. The king has never before let orcs cross our path and here they came. We must know why they are hunting those dwarves and it seems that Orc we kept alive wasn't much help." She answers picking up her pace again. "We know why they were chasing them. They are from the house of Durin, heir to king of the mountain!" I answer. "That dwarf isn't though..." She says but a mere whisper but enough for me to know she meant Kili.

I block her path, but she gave me a very annoyed look as to why I stopped her. She tried moving past me, but I stood my ground. "Before...I came to get you to watch over the dwarves...that dwarf you speak of...he asked me your name." I told her looking down at the ground. She finally stopped resisting and looked at me to go on. "I told him your name was Tauriel...he mumbled your name so much he smiled everytime." I gave a small smile at that. Tauriel looked afar and smile as well. "The dwarfs name is Kili. If you wanted to know.." I tell her and walk ahead as I knew I couldn't conceive her of leaving, but at least I was a good enough friend to help save her beloved.

We finally made it to the cliff ending on where the dwarves would of last been with toss barrels. Tauriel had taken the lead again and was hoping from one rock to another since there was blood of a dead deer by the side. I was more in the back by the trees in case something came to attack us. The only person that I can never sense or hear until the last minute was Legolas. It always frustrated me as children and now that we have great quiet hunting skills and could walk on trees as if we were on air with no problem. Yet he was the only one I always sensed last that he surprised me at the last minute.

This...was one of those moments. Tauriel had her back towards me, leaning towards the end of the cliff. Legolas had already ready his bow and arrow towards her. Me rushing to get behind him and Tauriel both at the same time holding our bow and arrows towards Legolas. "I thought you were an Orc!" Tauriel said in elvish with a smirk towards Legolas. "If I were an Orc...you would be dead." Legolas answered back in elvish. Tauriel looked at me as I still held my stance. I looked back at her. "You should know by now that Legolas is like a shadow when it comes to me sensing him." I tell her with a smirk.

We finally all withdraw our weapons and put them away. Legolas and I walking towards Tauriel now. "Tauriel you can't not hunt 30 orcs on your own." He says. I kick him the back of the leg crossing my arms against my chest. "Hey!" I said. He gave a laugh. "But I'm not on my own." Tauriel says with a smile. "You knew we would come along." He said with a smile. "The king is angry Tauriel." Legolas continues. I gave a sigh and a look to her because I was right that the king would be angry. "For 600 years my father has protected you...both of you." Legolas says staring at both of us. "He favored you..." He says to Tauriel. If only he knew that his father actually favorited me...and not really Tauriel. "You defined his orders. You have betrayed his trust!" Legolas says with a angry tone.

I look away off into the distance towards our realm, while Tauriel stares down Legolas, but both me and Tauriel said nothing. "Come back with me." Legolas says in elvish. "He will forgive you." At the same time me and Tauriel turned to look at each other then Tauriel stares back at Legolas. "But I will not." Tauriel answers in elvish. "If I go back, I will not forgive myself." "And I could never forgive myself, for not keeping her chose her path Legolas." I tell him. "The king has never lead Orc filth ever enter our lands before, but he will let this pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners."Tauriel says walking a few step forward towards Lake Town.

"It is not our fight!" Legolas states. "It is our fight!" Tauriel shouts. "It will not end here. With every victory this evil will grow." She states. Legolas stares her down this time. I place my hand on his shoulder. "I have already tried Legolas...she will not return...no matter what you say." I say in elvish. "If you father has his way." Tauriel continues. "We will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light...and let darkness descend." Both Legolas and I look at her, silence in the air. "Are we not part of this world?" She asks us both. "Tell me meelons (_friend in elvish_) when did we let evil become stronger then us."

Both Legolas and I looked at each other and we both knew. Lake Town is where we must go.


	8. Chapter 8

Third person POV:

For them to make it to Lake Town would be till nightfall. Which was good since the Orc would probably attack by then. Legolas only brought his horse. So both Tauriel and Anastasia had to walk or climb up the trees. It was silent mostly the whole trip since everyone had something to tell can other. Legolas was wondering how he could convince Tauriel that this dwarf and her would not together and that maybe they should be together. Anastasia was wondering how she can finally tell Legolas her feelings and convince him That Tauriel loves this dwarf and to be happy for her. Tauriel was wondering how to talk to them both. She knows Legolas is starting to grow feelings for Anastasia, but how to tell Anastasia that without her losing hope and also how to reject kindly to Legolas feelings.

Everyone of them sighed not knowing when the time would be right. It was around sundown with only a bit more till they made it Lake Town that they decided to take a tiny break to have some food or whatever that Legolas had in his bag. He only had two sandwiches so he offered them to the girls. Silence was still around them. It was then that Anastasia finally broke the silence. "Do you remember when we were kids that we always snuck out of our rooms to see the sunrise?" She says while looking at the sunset. Legolas smiles at this remembering well.

"More like you wanted to go see the sunsets and you forced us to go with you." Tauriel says a smirk. "You didn't refuse! You gladly went!" Anastasia says. "Our fathers were not pleased though. To see their children run off." Legolas mentions. "Only our fathers Legolas. Tauriel's didn't scold us when we returned." Anastasia states. "He didn't scold us because he understood why we went off. Our fathers were also best of friends as children like their own. And running off was part of being a child." Tauriel says. "But for a prince to being running off is not prince manners." Legolas mumbles. "Neither is it for for a royal status daughter." Anastasia mumbles as well.

Anastasia's family from her fathers side was of royal blood and status. He was captain of guard for Thranduil till her father passed away around the same time Legolas mother died. While Tauriel's family was of a normal stays family. Their fathers did grow up together, no matter the status or bloodline. But as they grew older and when Thranduil became king. He and Anastasias father always thought and dreamed for an arranged marriage between them. Legolas and Anastasia never knew about this since Tauriel's father told them both to keep it secret for he wanted the children to find love then be forced into it.

"Your father was the only good thing to always have around whenever our fathers were going to punish us so bad." Anastasia says with a smile. "Yeah your lucky he was there. Sometimes I wanted to see how badly you would get punished." Tauriel says a smirk while Legolas chuckled while Anastasia crosses her arms. It was then that the silence was now gone from them forgetting the worries for now and talking about the past while traveling till nightfall.

Anastasia POV:

As we entered the entrance from the forest towards Lake Town. Legolas placed his horse hidden but close to the bridge way, while Tauriel and I climbed up the houses to see if they could spot any dwarfs or orcs. "Ugh...it seems like fish." I whisper with a disgust face. Tauriel rolls her eyes at me. We spotted nothing so I stayed behind to keep look out while Tauriel went on the ground and looked around. It was then that I saw some black figures climbing up the houses to know that it was the orcs. I tried to see where Tauriel went but it seems she went on her own. Legolas just started climbing towards where I was until we both heard a girl scream and rushed towards where it was.

When we got to the place, orcs surrounded the place. Screams of girls could be heard inside. Tauirel stabbed an Orc in front of the door in the rushed inside with her to fight off the orcs in there. I stayed outside killing as many the closer they came. One dwarf was outside trying to fight off an Orc. I shot him with an arrow saving this dwarf.

It looked like chos inside the house. I at least a bit of a look inside once the orcs started to get killed off. Kili even helped Tauriel kill one, but he fell hard onto the ground moaning loud in pain. He didn't look good either meaning the poison has taken fast effect on him now. One of the orcs escaped and jumped into the water while there leader walked up. "Oakenshield is gone!" The Orc says in black speech.

The leader looked up at me with a growl and soon shouted to his kin. "fall back! Regroup at the bridge!" He commands. As his kin started to fall back I killed some other orcs while Legolas came outside and killed two more skillfully. Pushing one into a boat while an Orc inside it jumps up and he cuts there head off.

As Legolas watched the orcs escaped, I quickly ran up the stairs to his side. "We must follow them." He tells me and I give a nod. I noticed the dwarf outside finally wake up from his senses and stare at those plants he was holding. "You killed them all..." A human boy said while he stared at the dead orcs bodies. "And there are others." Legolas said walking inside like there was no bodies around. He walked out towards the other door and gave Tauriel a command glare as she stood next to Kili. "Tauriel! Anastasia! Come!" He says.

I look towards Tauriel and I noticed that she had a shocked face upon her at she looked at where Legolas lasted stood. Kilis companions kneeled beside him, helping him up as he wailed in pain. "We're losing him!" One of the dwarves tells us with a plead. Tauriel looks at Kili and then back at Legolas. I just look at both of them. "Tauriel." Legolas says and walks out.

Tauriel looks away and towards the ground. I didn't know what to do or say to her. I agreed with Legolas that we must follow these orcs...but Kili is dying in front of Tauriel's eyes. I stand by the door looking back and forth between them. Legolas already jumped the bride and landed on a boat. Tauriel finally made her way towards the door when Kili moaned again in pain...she looked back towards him and then at me.

Legolas had already jumped towards the other side of the town and killed a few more orcs that were running away. I turned towards Tauriel. "Tauriel..." I started but soon both of stood our ground when we heard footsteps come up the stairs and saw that the dwarf I saved with the plants was coming up. Tauriel gasped as she looked at the plants the dwarf was holding and took them in her hand. "What are you doing?" The dwarf asked innocently. "I'm going to save him." Tauriel says and they both walked passed me.


	9. Chapter 9

As both of them walked pasted me I knew I had to leave to go help out Legolas, but I just didn't couldn't. Something told me not to. I watched as the dwarves held Kili down on the table as he struggled and moaned in pain. The poison was taking more effect now. "Hold him down." I heard Tauriel say as she crushed the plant into her hands. Elf healing was the most effective healing for centuries.

As Tauriel ripped a bit of the fabric from Kili's leg and saw the damage of the poison that was done to him. She stared at his fellow companion who almost looked to be like his brother. Then stares at me. She quickly chants in elvish as she places the plant into his wound. He screamed in pain as she continued. I actually jumped when he screamed in pain. He struggled more which made the two human girls hold him down.

I just stood by door like an idiot I will say. Suddenly Kili started to breath heavily but slowly falling back with less of a struggle. The healing was taking effect now. It was then Kili stared into Tauriel as if she was an angel sent to save him. Tauriel just stared back at him as she chanted. He finally calmed down and slowly drifted to sleep. Tauriel chanted a few more things and wrapped up his wound.

I finally moved which seemed like forever towards her as I stare at the sweated sleeping Kili. "Go to Legolas Anastasia. He can not do this alone." She tells me in elvish. I turn to her with a weak gaze. "But it is not me he will wish to see." I answer back in elvish. Just then Kili spoke in a soft voice. "Tauriel..." He says. We both look at him. "Lay still." Tauriel says.

"You can not be her.." His eyes weren't that open, just a bit at least. "His mind is in a daze." I say in elvish to Tauriel. She nods. "She's far away...she's far far away from me..." Opening his eyes now but looking towards the ceiling. "She walks in starlight of the world." Tauriel looks at him then with sincere eyes. "It was just a dream..." He whispers. I move away as Tauriel slowly leans her hand closer to Kilis hand as he raises his up and their fingers touch lightly into a caress. Which made me place my hand against my mouth.

He breaths in more. "Do you think she could ever love me?.." He asks. Tauriel said nothing but just watched as he fell back to sleep. Just starring at there hands lightly touching and what he just said..showed me that their feelings for each other are already great and in love. I know...I've seen it when I was little. Before my father died I remembered my parents never said I love you or anything around each other. But with just a light touch or caress or even staring into each other's eyes was enough to show there great love for each other.

It's the kind of love I want...it's the kind of love I would like to have. Seeing Tauriel already have this love amazed me and made me a bit jealous but also happy for her. I walked towards the door as Tauriel stares back at me. I give her a nod and say nothing as I run off to go find Legolas.

I climb up the houses to try to find Legolas quicker, but I couldn't spot him at all. It was then that I spotted the leader of the orcs and his kin. Some were riding those dog wolf ugly creatures. "Send word to Dol Guldor." He commanded in black speech. "Lake shield has reached the mountain!" I didn't even pay that close attention to notice that not all 13 dwarves were there. So the heir of the mountain has gone to reclaim his homeland.

It was then that I heard sword and blade clashing to see that Legolas was not too far, fighting off the orcs. The leader of the orcs growled. "Go! You! Come with me" He commanded and away the riders went and the leader and some of his kin walked towards Legolas. I jumped down to shoot one of the riders off into the ocean, but soon raced to go fight along side Legolas.

Legolas wield his sword towards the leader while I fought off some of the other orcs. Just the. Two more orcs came around the corner and fought off Legolas, but he quickly killed them. As him and the leader fought, the leader of the orcs grabbed at Legolas sword and kept him trapped there. I killed another Orc with my blade to his chest to try to get to Legolas, but the Orc leader already threw Legolas to the wall. Legolas finally got out of his grip and threw the orc to the wall and held him down while he slammed his face into the wall.

But then the Orc leader punched Legolas in the face and held him tight in a squeezed grip it seemed and almost bit Legolas till I came to his side finally and stabbed my blade into his side and Legolas head butted him. He let go and punched Legolas again to the wall and threw him towards two other dwarves while I jumped on the Orc leaders back and held my blade out to stab him again but he grabbed me and threw me towards the wall. He walked off limping. I helped kill one of the orcs for Legolas. Legolas killed the other by straining him in the chest.

He limped and walked dizzy like kneeling towards his sword, but then quickly grabbing the pole. "Legolas...are you alright?" I asked. It was then that he leaned into the pole as blood ran from his nose. I gasped and quickly tried to find something around us to wipe it. I couldn't find anything so iLife's my sleeve to my palm to wipe it off him when he stared at the Orc leader angrily as he rode his ugly creature away from Lake Town. Legolas ran after him without me. "Legolas!" I yell following after him.

He whistled to his horse as he never looked away from the Orc. As his horse came running, we quickly jumped on it and rode after the Orc. Legolas holding his sword in one hand as I held my bow and arrow trying to shot at the Orc. But missed. We were a half ways from Lake Town by now when we lost track of the Orc. Legolas jumped off his horse and cursed. I just looked up at the stars and sighed. Knowing exactly what was coming next.


	10. Chapter 10

IMPORTANT please read: Thank you so much for reading my story. It means a lot! I just want to say that I will be writing this story based on all the hobbit movies. I'm not yet sure if I will be bringing this story into the lord of the rings movies just yet. And in the next couple of chapters it will be based on the third hobbit movie. So if you have not yet watched the movie. Be warned of spoilers! Now on to the story!

"Where is Tauriel?! Why didn't she come with you!?" Legolas snapped at me with an angry voice. I jumped off The horse and answer him calmly. "She...stayed behind. I wasn't going to force her to come with us." I answered. "It was not our right to interfere with those dwarves! I gave the command to follow these orcs!" He said. "You gave the command Legolas! But you do not control our hearts and what we decided to do in our lives." I say coming close to him trying to reason with him. To calm down at least.

"So then why did you come!?" He says with a snap. I stayed silent for a minute until I spoke. "Because I am your friend Legolas. And I wanted to come." I say laying my right hand on his left shoulder. "You are angry meelon (_friend_). Do not place your anger on people who are here for you." I say. Legolas stares at me and then sighs slumping his shoulders down. He looks down at the lingers upon us, my hand still on his shoulder.

It was then that Legolas leaned against a tree as his nose spills blood again. I grab my sleeve quickly this time in my palm and make Legolas look at me as I wipe it off. "You shouldn't have run off so quickly. Your blood rising from the fighting and horse riding was enough to make you bleed again." I say. He says nothing but stares at me as I finish up. I tried hard not to stare at him as his eyes linger on me, but after I finished I couldn't help it and stared back.

When we stared into each other, we felt this tension in the air. Like it was pulling us closer and closer to each other. Legolas finally looked away from me and I pulled away walking towards his horse to see if there was anything to use for us to sleep on. We needed the rest. It was then Legolas spoke up in an almost mere whisper. "Why didn't she come?" He asked.

I was glad I was looking away from him, because I was sure my face was wide eyed and nervous looking. I didn't say anything which left like a long time. "Anastasia..." Legolas mumbles. "Why did she stay in Lake Town?" He asked. It was finally that I had to tell him and I sighed looking at him. "She stayed...to help save the dwarf." I told him. His face went wide eyed and had heartbreak written all over it. He looked away from me and into the distance.

"She was going to come with me." I continue walking towards him. "But the dwarves pleaded with us to save him and the dwarf I saved before outside held a plant that could help him. Tauriel took it and helped saved his life." I finished. "He is a dwarf Anastasia!" He says angrily. "His name is Kili and he may be a dwarf, but he lives in this world." I said. "He wouldn't of lived much longer if she didn't save him." He mumbled.

That was when I grew angry. "Why are you saying such bad things Legolas! This is not like you!" I tell him. "Not like me?" He says as we stare down at each other. "We came all this way to go hunting for orcs and dwarves! And look where we are now! We lost the Orcs trail! And Tauriel is off with her disgusting dwarf lover!" He snaps waving his arm towards the direction to Lake Town.

"We did not lose the trail! I know where the riders are going! They are going to Dol Guldur to tell them that Thorin Oakenshield has made it to the mountain." I state. Legolas just glares at me still. "And that dwarf isn't disgusting Legolas! Tauriel loves him. And he loves her. I have seen it with my own eyes!" I bark at him. "Love?" He says with a sort of smirky snort way. "What kind of love is that? A dwarf and elf in love? We elves can never truly make peace with dwarves!" He snaps.

"Yes, we have tension with dwarves, but nobody can tell us who we fall in love with." I say staring at him with sincerity. He just stares back at me waiting for me to go on. "I have seen it Legolas I told you. There love is strong. They may not have known each other for very long, but the way they stared at each other. The way they lightly held each other's hands. I've seen that kind of love before." I say coming over to him placing my hand once again on his shoulder.

He looks at my hand on his shoulder and shrugs me off walking past me with a look of disgust with what I had just said. "You say you have seen this love." Legolas starts off. "You take Tauriel's side as if love is an easy topic to talk about. But have you ever been in love in your pathetic miserable life?If I recall, you are nothing more then a Vice captain of the guard and a horrible one at that, you are reckless, annoying to some and who could ever love you?" He states. My eyes grow wide with hurt at what he just said. Have you every felt its sorrow and heartbreak? Its compassion? Does this person you love even know you exist? Shadow in the dark." He says and that was when a echo of a smack could be heard.

I had slapped Legolas...I have never in my life slapped anyone. Beat up yes, but never slap. I had tears in my eyes as they fell from my cheeks. Legolas just stared at me shocked and wide eyed with his right cheek growing red. "Who I love is you...I speak of love so easily because I watch my parents love grow strong with no words said to each other. Just stares and caresses. I speak of love easily because I have also experienced heartbreak and sorrow...because of you." I say with an angry tone as I went on.

"I have loved you...but I knew you fell for Tauriel so I hid my feelings. I became the vice captain hoping you would notice me as well then just Tauriel. But I became the shadow in the dark because of you! But yet I still loved you. When we both saw Tauriel falling for the dwarf. I didn't feel relieved and happy that now was my chance to possibly make you fall for me. I was instead scared and worried for you. That for once you were feeling how I have felt for a long time now and I didn't want you to become a shadow in the dark as well." I say walking away looking up at the sky as another tear rolls down my face.

"Yes, I have a pathetic life and may never equally find love...but I'm glad I loved you Legolas...now that I have told you. I was hoping to have gotten a kinder rejection from you. But it would see these are your true feelings towards me. So if you excuse me. I would like to go home now." I say and start walking. "Anastasia wait!" Legolas says "No!" I snap in elvish. "Let me leave with the little respect and dignity I have left." And walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't even walk that far when the unexpected happened. The ground suddenly started to rumble and move. Both me and Legolas looked at each other for one second and then up towards the mountain. The dragon has awaken! It was then we heard a loud crash and saw something huge in the air and quickly ran towards the horse. To return back to Lake Town.

Legolas POV:

What had I just done? What had I just said? Why is it that I lashed out on the people who are here for me...now I find out that Anastasia has loved me for so long, while I fell for Tauriel...now she is gone to fall for a dwarf and I have now possibly lost my chance in asking for forgiveness from Anastasia or even having a friendship...now wasn't the time to think about this...a dragon is about to head into Lake Town and the people need to escape.

Both me and Anastasia jump on my horse and race back to a Lake Town, but we were half longs away..we might not make it. With something that could of been the dragon flying into the air towards Lake Town, our speed wouldn't make it on time. Both of us were silent...why wouldn't we be...I've made a mistake...a mistake that cost me to loose a friend...maybe more.

It was then we heard the ringing of the bell and the dark figure in the sky come closer and closer towards the town. "Hurry Legolas! We have to save the people!" Anastasia shouts in my ear. I speak to my horse in elvish to hurry, but there was no way we would make it. We were probably 4 miles away from the town when the dragon could we seen clearly and came setting fire blazed straight in the middle of the town.

Anastasia jumped off my horse then and stared as the dragon flew around the town. I didn't know what to say to her...she had wide eyes and shocked face...I felt bad for these people...but I think both of us were worried for Tauriel. "Anastasia..."I say getting off my horse, but she soon walked pasted me and jumped on top of my horse grabbing the bridle of the horse. "Anastasia what are you doing?" I say grabbing on to the side of it so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"I'm going to go get Tauriel and the dwarves and maybe some people out of there!" She snaps at me looking at me as if I was an idiot for not knowing. "Ant asian we can't go into town anymore it's way to dangerous." I tell her with a serious face. She looked at me with anger...not just from me stopping her but from before. "I can make it!" She says jumping off my horse. "Just give me your horse for just a few minutes...you owe me that much." She says.

I just stare at her...I did owe her...much more then just letting me have her borrow my horse. "I can't let you go."" I say in a commanding voice. The ringing of the bell and the dragon flying around pouring more fire into the town is all we hear as we don't speak. "Your wasting my town right now Legolas. We have to save Tauriel!" She says. "Do you already not care for her?" She asks. That hurt...but I still held my ground.

I do care for her Anastasia...but that dragon is already destroying the town...killing people. Tauriel and the dwarves will be safe. You should trust Tauriel." I say. "I do...but I could still save the people. I'm not fighting the dragon Legolas!" She says trying to reason with me. It was then we heard a roar and looked up, noticing the alarm of the bell gone. The dragon was now on top of roofs and crushing the houses. "We have to go now Legolas!" Anastasia yells.

"Your right...we must go...but not to Lake town." I say getting on my horse. "What are you talking about? Where will we go then?" She asks backing away from the horse. "Back to our realm to warn my father that Thorin Oakenshield has made it to the mountain and the destruction of Lake Town from the dragon." I say holding out my hand for her. She flicks my hand away and starts walking toward town. "No!" She snaps. "I will not stand for this! I will not leave our friend there while the dragon destorys the town!" She says in elvish.

"I will not watch you risk your life for a town that is already died!" I snap at her. "It is not died!" She snaps back. "It is and you know it! Tauriel will be fine Anastasia! But my father must know about this!" I say. "Then tell your father on your own!" She says in elvish. "While I go and at least save one person." She says quietly and walks away from me.

I didn't want to have to do this, but I needed Anastasia. I'm not sure why...I know her heart was to help Tauriel and the people, but I needed her. I told my horse to start riding towards straight towards home, but I quickly made a full turn around and picked up Anastasia as she walked away towards the town and grabbed her by the waist and held her on tight as she struggled from my grip. Turned around again and rode towards home. "Let me go! Let go!" Anastasia says struggling. "I'm sorry." I tell her. It was then I felt a few drops of wetness on my sleeve. I look down and see Anastasia crying.

"Let me go..." She whispers through the tears. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? "Tauriel!" Anastasia shouts. "Don't die...please." She mumbles as we rode home.


	12. Chapter 12

Tauriel POV:

I stayed in Lake Town, Legolas and Anastasia left to follow the orcs. Hopefully they have captured them. Now I have a huge problem I have to deal with and that's a dragon. All of us felt the rumbling of the earth. It wasn't an earthquake...it was the dragon. I go outside and stand by door as I see a black figure come towards us in the sky from the mountain. It was then a dark shadow crept across the town.

I back inside and start packing whatever the children or Kili needed. "We have no time, We must leave. Fast as you can" I say. Kilis brother and the dwarves help him up and quickly get ready. "Not without our father." The human boy says to me. "If you stay here your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" I tell him handing the youngest one of them her doll.

As we ran quickly to the boat, chaos was everywhere in town. Everyone racing to their love ones and racing for a boat. People screaming and crying. The dragon just saying around now, seeing its prey. A bell could be heard around the town, probably an alarm. "Quickly now! Hurry!" I say as I pull everyone into the boat. It was a tight fit, but we could make it. It was then we heard a roar from the dragon and fire arises in a straight line in the middle of the town. We were so close to getting hit. Fear crept inside me, but I had to stand my ground.

As two of the dwarves row the boat away from town, we look around at the chaos and the flames in the town. There was nothing we could do. The children screaming for there father to see if they could find him anywhere, but no luck. It was then that we had crashed into the master of the town it would seem. "My gold!" He said. His boat was filled of all kinds of gold. He wasn't even caring about his people dying, but his precious gold. How sick.

It was then that the dragon came again and poured more fire down into the town. More screams and chaos about. Dragon flying around now, we had ducked under a bridge. All of us laying low on it. We didn't stay in it for long, as we slowly swam out of it. We were getting closer to safety away from town. Just then the bell that could be heard all around town had stop. "Ada!" The boy says as we all look up towards the bell tower and see their father trying to shoot arrows at the dragon at flys around. The children screaming for there father to look at them, but he could not hear them.

It was then that the father shoot another arrow at the dragon, but missed just like before. "He did it! He hit the dragon!" Kili says. "No! That's impossible." I tell him. "Yes it is, there is a mark on the dragons side. A mark that if he hits it. That dragon will be died!" Kili tells me. "His arrows can not Pierce the side. I fear nothing will." I say turning back to see what is in front of us that might block our path. It was then I felt a great weight come off our boat to turn back quickly to see the boy grab on to a hook rope thing and swing himself back to to shore. His sisters and the dwarves screaming him to come back, but he already ran off. "Leave him! We can not go back!" I say. Which was true since more boats were coming from behind us that we had no way to escape back towards where the boy went.

As we roads to safety, only a few more boats were coming, tons of people already here on the safe side. Which was good since the city has now turned into flame and ash. Suddenly the bell tower from where the children's father has been knocked over and destroyed by the dragon. It was soon that the dragon lands finally on the ground.

Third POV:

With the dragon on the ground finally, staring down at its challenger. A human man named Bard and his son, stand on the destroyed bell tower looking deep into the serpents eyes. "Who are you? And who dares stands against me?" The dragon says loudly. Bard then holds the ancient arrow that can kill the dragon once and for all. Try's to find his bow, but finds it destroyed. The dragon laughs a bit. "What a pity. What will you do now bow man?" It asks.

Bard says nothing, but just stares at the dragon wide eyed. "You are forsaken, no help will come." The dragon says as he takes a step forward creepy like and smiles wickedly with its tongue out. It was then that the dragon sees the child of Bard right next to him shaking in fear. "Is that your child?" The dragon asks. "You can not save him from the fire! He will burn!" After hearing those words Bard makes his own bow from the remains of the tower and places his boy in front of him leaning the arrow on his shoulder.

Bards son is shaking and breathing hard. "Stay still son. Stay still." Bard tells him calmly. "Tell me wrecked. How now should you challenge me." The dragons says as he raises his chest for Bard to see the mark on the dragon. "You have nothing left, but your death!" The dragon says with a roar and starts after them.

The boy turns his head towards the dragon, but Bard quickly speaks to him. "Look at me." He tells his son which makes him turn to him. "You look at me." The father tells his son in a calm determined voice. Bard eases the arrow further back while his son is now calm and cool. "A little to your left." He tells his son, making him ease a bit to the left. "That's it."

It was then that the dragon started to flight off from the ground, making it a perfect mark for Bard to let go of the arrow and watch it fly straight into the dragons mark. The dragon roars and pushes the tower down with bard and his son. Luckily they safely land in the water. While the dragon slides into the ground, but soon flys up in the air wiggling about, screaming and roaring in pain. Suddenly it's flame of light disappears and the dragon falls from the sky onto its back, landing in the water. Killing the master of the Town and its gold with it.


	13. Chapter 13

The ride to our homeland was silent of course. Anastasia during the ride calmed down and finally sat behind me, but never spoke to me. I've said sorry hundreds of times by now. She won't eat either, at least she will drink water, but she won't eat. One time I actually snapped at her during the road to stop being this way, but she just snapped back at me saying I should of left her there and asking me why I brought her.

I'm still trying to answer that question as well. We finally made it home, couple of feet towards the front gate. It was then that Anastasia jumped off my horse and quickly stepped in front of its way to make my horse stop. I stared at her in confusion. "What?" I ask looking at her. "We are going back to Lake Town the moment we inform your father what has happened there. Do you understand?" She says in a serious tone.

I stay silent for a minute then speak. "You need to eat Anastasia." I tell her. "Do you understand?" She asks ignoring what I just said. I gave a sigh and nod my head, it was then that she jumped right back on my horse, but we didn't move. "Only if you eat something and talk." I tell her. "There is nothing to talk about." She whispers. "Then listen at least." I consider. She says nothing and I tell my horse to move on forward so we now stood in front of the gate.

"Halt!" One of the guards says in elvish. "Who enters our lands?" He asks. "Prince Legolas and Vice Captain Anastasia. We have news to inform of my father immediately." I tell him a commanding voice. The guards bow to us and quickly go inside to inform my father, but don't let us in just yet. After 5 minutes pasted we got premise on to enter and I handed my horse off to one of the guards to take him to the stables as we walked inside.

Anastasia POV:

Yes I'm angry, yes I should calm down, but I won't. Tauriel could be in grave danger...maybe even...no don't think about that Anastasia. Legolas has forcefully taken me from saving her and the people of Lake Town and for what? For his stupid jealously of Kili...maybe even of my feelings...what he said to me...were those his true feelings?He was upset and starting talking not like the true Legolas I know...but I can't lie that it hurt and hurt more when he stole me away like some princess. Sigh now I have to listen to what he has to say after we finish talking to his father...I don't know if I'm ready to hear another rejection. Or fight either.

As we walk past the throne room I look around construed as to why we aren't going to the throne room. Even if someone came to talk to the king late at night or early in the morning we always had to go to the throne room. We were heading for his chambers which meant he must be furious with us...or maybe he wants to keep this private. I still had a bad feeling either way.

As we walked down the stairs with the other guards. The Kings back was turned to us as he looked towards the distance. The king didn't look at us yet as he raised his hand towards the guards that bowed to him and walked away leaving only us three here. The silence was awkward, but serious at the same time. "I was told that you had some important information for me." Thranduil says to us finally looking at us from the corner of his eye.

It was I that started it off. "Yes my lord." As I bow. "We all went to Lake Town to track the orcs that invaded our lands. We found out that Thorin Oakenshield has made it to the mountain, and the orcs are going to Dol Guldor to tell there master." I say. Thranduil looks shocked as I tell him of Thorin's whereabouts. "The dwarves have made it to the mountain! What of the dragon?" He asks in a commanding voice. I said nothing, having no idea what to say first. It was then that Legolas spoke.

"The dragon is alive, we have seen it in the sky flying towards Lake Town. It...destroyed the town. We left before we could see if the dragon was slain or not." He says with a bow towards his father. "So is Thorin Oakenshield died then since the dragon appeared?" He asks. "We are not sure." I say. Thranduil doesn't say anything just paces around the room taking it all in. "I see that all of you leaving without my command was good then to find out this information, but that doesn't mean you will not reserve a punishment." He as staring at us with an angry glace.

Both of us were silent, knowing that we would get in trouble. This was the bad feeling I was having. Thranduil then steps in front of me. I stand up straighter then before. "You and Tauriel disobeyed my orders to leave. That was reckless and inexcusable. Both captains gone! One captain must stay to protect the realm, but both gone is ridiculous!" He says with an anger tone. "I'm sorry my lord. I tried to bring Tauriel back, but she wouldn't listen." I say. "Then why didn't you return?" He asks. "I could have, but something told me to follow her and so I did."

He steps back and stares into my eyes, trying to see if I had lied or shown any fear. I didn't, I stood my ground and answered everything as calmly as I could. Thranduil starts pacing again. "Where is Tauriel?" He finally asks. This time I stared at Legolas with a serious but nervous face. What will he tell his father? The truth? Or a lie? "Tauriel...is still in Lake Town." He says. Thranduil stops pacing and looks at his son. "What?" The king says. "She...stayed to help the people of Lake town." Legolas says. "She told us to return to inform you of what happened."

I just kept staring at Legolas with wide furious eyes. He lied! Sort of...Tauriel didn't tell us to come back here! Tauriel didn't stay to save the people, she stayed to save Kili! I wanted to save the people! "You said the dragon destroyed the town! Does that mean...is she?" Thranduil softly says. "No!" I speak up loudly and take a step forward towards our king. "Tauriel is save. I promise you my lord. I will go to Lake Town and bring her back." I say with a bow.

"No!" The king says which makes my heart drop. "Both of you will not be going anywhere. If Tauriel is alive she can make it back here. No one will leave this realm, Unless I say so. Both of you have done enough. Rest up and I will talk of your punishment in the morning." He says walking past me. It was then that I had to stand my ground. "I can't do that. I must go back to Lake Town." I tell him. Thranduil says nothing but just stops in his tracks. "You would dare disobey again!" Thranduil snaps with an anger command tone. I shiver.

It was then that Legolas stepped in between us. "Father...we have to go back. Tauriel is our friend." Legolas says in elvish. "A friend who chose to save humans, then return home!" Thranduil says. More lies Legolas says to his father, but then...if Thranduil knew the love of Kili and Tauriel...he would go find them himself probably and do the unthinkable. It still didn't feel right. Thranduil then strands his ground and stands up straighter towards his son. "You both are staying here and that's final! No one goes towards that mountain until we have word of Thorin Oakenshield is alive! Now leave!" He says raising his hand towards the door. We both bowed and stayed far away from his father.

I knew Legolas was going to follow me to see if I was going to eat, so I walked down the kitchen and grabbed an apple and some bread. "Great...Tauriel could be in dange and your father out us in lock down! We aren't children Legolas!" I snap at him taking a bite of my apple. "I know...but I can get us out of here." He says. "How? I'm going down where the dwarves escaped." I tell him eatting my food quickly. "We may not be children anymore, but you says we can't sneak out like one." Legolas says and I knew exactly what he meant.

Both of us run quickly upstairs to My chambers since as kids my chambers were always closer to the horse stables and easier for us to escape. As Legolas goes towards my balcony to see if any guards were patrolling, I looked back and forth before shutting my door. Both of us look at each other and nod our heads knowing that the coast was clear. I made a jump from my balcony to a tree that's a bit far but just enough to land by the edge of it. Then Legolas and I quietly snuck into the stables.


	14. Chapter 14

Legolas POV:

I had to admit this was a childish move for us to escape, but I promised Anastasia we would go back to Tauriel...I was worried for her myself. As I search around for my horse, I thought it was good enough time to try to talk to Anastasia. "Anastasia...we need to-" "I found your horse. Let's go." She says interrupting me. I follow to where I heard her voice as we stands next to my horse petting his head.

"Anastasia, you said you would talk.-" "There is nothing to talk about and I agreed to listening." She says interrupting me again. We both stayed silent for a few minutes until I made the first move. "I'm sorry...I don't know how many times I have to apologize. I admit it. I was jealous and angry and I took it out on you, but I didn't mean what I said." I tell her coming closer to her.

She looks at me from the corner of her eyes with an innocent face. "Doesn't mean it still didn't hurt Legolas. You should just get on with it and reject me now. Don't keep holding back." She tells me in a whisper. "I'm not rejecting your feelings Anastasia." I say putting my left hand on her shoulder. "Then what you doing with my feelings? You fell for Tauriel. Tauriel fell for Kili. You are jealous and heartbroken, that it out on me and when I ask you to leave me. You steal me away like some princess! Why!?" She says loudly but still as a whisper so no one would come searching in the stables.

"I...I'm not sure why I did that. But I'm telling you I'm not rejecting with your feelings...I'm just..confused." I tell her. "Your confused...I understand that, but what are you confused of taking me away? I would of been fine Legolas." She admits. "No you wouldn't have." I told her seriously looking at her with a hint of a glare. "Yes I would have. Tauriel and I are strong, you know that. So why?" She asks again putting pressure on me to speak my true feelings.

"I...I don't know Anastasia." I tell her which makes her taking my hand off her shoulder, "yes you do Legolas, your just afraid to speak your true feelings." She says staring me down. Silence is in the air until she speaks. "We don't have time for this. I've listened, my end of the deal is done. Let's go." She says. It was then that it was the heat of the moment maybe...I'm not sure, but it just happened. I grabbed Anastasia by her shoulders and kissed her.

She pushes me away, but I grab her by her face gently and pull her into another kiss again. She hits me in my chest, but soon relaxes into the kiss and places her hands on my arms. I'm sure why I suddenly did this. Does this show my feelings for her? Are they more for Tauriel now? I'm still so confused. We didn't kiss for long, but it was a soft and gentle kiss. Her lips are so soft, it was hard to pull away.

Both of our foreheads touch as we stare at each other. "I just...didn't want to lose you too." I say speaking my true feelings. "I've already lost Tauriel...and to a dwarf for that matter, and when you confessed your feelings to me and how I hurt you from being jealous...I just didn't want to lose you too." She doesn't say anything, just takes it all in. I caress her left cheek just staring into her eyes. She caresses me back.

"I understand...I'm sorry too...for being a pushover and pressuring you to tell me your feelings, I didn't want to fight, but your words just kept playing into my head." Anastasia says quickly, but I place my finger on her lips so she stopped talking. "I also understand...my feelings, I'm still confused, but I know that your feelings...I accept, but when I tell you my feelings I'll let you know." I say. And when she looked at me, she gave me a beautiful resuming smile.

"Of course, I love you then and I still love you now. But if...you know that you will not love me the same as I do you...tell me and I will let you go." She says sadly but surely and climbed up my horse waiting for me. When she said those words, it hurt my heart to know that she was willing to give up her feelings for me. I didn't want that to happen. I jumped up on my horse as we made quickly and quietly made our way out of the stables.

Getting out out of our homeland quietly was not so easy as when we were kids. Anastasia just told me to make a run for it since our father will be hunting down for us anyway since we escape. So I did as she said and made my horse run fast past th guards from the front gate and taking our leave towards Lake Town.


	15. Chapter 15

Tauriel POV:

Last night was very rough...I didn't get much sleep. Only the crys of people echoed through the night. Some people made a fires all around, but nobody slept much of course. People were still coming from the now destroyed town or searching everywhere for there loved ones. It was early morning now with the sun shining of a new day. Kili and his companions are leaving now. To go up the mountain to see if Thorin and the others are alive still.

It made me sad and worry that I might not see Kili after this, he stared at me like he understood as well. "Kili! Come on!" His companions calling out to him while pushing the boat to go towards the mountain, but he ignored them and spoke to me. "Tauriel." He says. I gave him a sad look, but stayed firm. "They are your people. You must go." I say and walk away. "Come with me!" He says to me and steps in front of me again, I was shocked to hear him say that.

"I know how I feel. I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive." He says to me. I was lost for words, but I knew I couldn't go. "I can't." I say turning away from him again but he grabbed me by the shoulder and spoke to me in elvish. I turn my head quickly, knowing exactly what he said to me. "I don't know what that means." I say with a tiny hint of innocents. He gave a huge smile. "I think you do." He says. I take a step forward to him, but suddenly feel a presence behind me and known exactly who they were.

Anastasia POV:

Legolas and I rode till morning, it wasn't that hard finding the people of Lake Town since we saw they were on the other side of the forest a bit away towards the now destroyed town. People seemed in chaos when we got down from Legolas horse. People searching for love ones or just plain wet and in tears.

It wasn't hard finding Tauriel and the dwarves either since they were by the ocean, with the dwarves readying a boat to leave towards the mountain while Kili and Tauriel are talking. Legolas walks in front of me as I stay a bit behind. Relief is what I feel that Tauriel is fine and alright, also feeling relief for the dwarves as well.

We didn't mean to interrupt their conversation, but it sudden that we heard our own language come from Kili's mouth. It was then that I noticed Legolas face turn sour and angry looking. I did feel a bit of hurt, but I have to push my feelings back. It doesn't mean anything until Legolas tells me himself if he doesn't return my feelings or not. I'm thankful at least he accepted them.

It seemed Tauriel noticed our presence behind her since she suddenly stood her ground and said "My lord, Legolas." Kinda rude she didn't says my name as well, but oh well. "Take your leave of the dwarf." Legolas says. I stare between Kili and Legolas as they down stare down at each other with anger. "You are needed elsewhere." Legolas continues.

Tauriel then looks at Kili, I couldn't see what her expression was, but it could of been sadness, since Kili stared at her with sadness as well and also showed on his face that he knew her decision, and that she was staying. Kili starts to walk away, but soon turns back as both of them hold each other's hand. Kili then puts something in her hand. The promise stone he had at the prison.

"Keep it." He says to her. "As a promise." And walks off towards his companions and jumps into the boat and rows away. All of us stare at them rowing away towards the lonely mountain. Having no idea what awaited them their. Tauriel stares at the stone and tears up looking at Kili.

Kili looking back one more time. I walk up towards her and grab her by the shoulders. "Promise." I say for her. As we turn away towards the mountain and stare at the chaos of the Lake Town people.


	16. Chapter 16

Fires were placed in many different places, people wet and in tears, like I said before, chaos. We walked around and then soon just stood close by the forest. It wasn't really our duty to help them. Legolas told us not too. In the meantime Tauriel told us of how the dragon was killed. By the man who took those dwarves in his home. It was an amazing story, that probably is already spreading across the land. One land would be our realm. One lady was passing blankets when suddenly a hideous slimy wet guy dressed in all black pushed people to come closer to that women. "Give me one of them!" He yells to her. "I'm gonna die out here in the cold!"

Oh get your own! Your not in charge Alfred!" The women says. "That is where you are wrong!" The guy Alfred says. "In the absent of the master, the power seats to his deputy which in this instance is yours truly." He continues. I gave a disgusting smirk which makes Tauriel smile. "Why such a disgust sound Anastasia?" She says to me. "I could talk to him for you." With a smirk. "No thank you. I would rather fight the dragon." I say which makes Legolas chuckle.

"Now give me that blanket!" Alfred says grabbing hold of the end part as they go back and forth for the blanket like tug of war. "Your not masters deputy. Don't make me laugh." The women says and wins the tug of war. Making Alfred take steps back as she hits him with it. I giggle. "Your a sleazy more like!" She continues. "I'll be dead before I answer to the likes of you." Alfred then grabs her whipping her back around so she faces him. "That can be arranged." He says with a deadly tone. Raising his arm up.

Suddenly someone grabs it and Alfred suddenly stops and looks behind, but suddenly turns back around as the man gets closer and whispers in his ear. I couldn't quiet a good hear from it but I thought I heard him say to Alfred. "I wouldn't go turn on your own Alfred. Not now." I think and spins scarfed around while the human boy I last saw trip him up and down goes Alfred on his back.

I cover my mouth as I try to hold a laugh coming from me, but it was pretty funny. "That's the man that killed the dragon." Tauriel whispers and I stare at her then back at the man. Suddenly the mans other children came running towards him yelling out Da! He kneels down and with a smile hugs them both strongly. I give a genuine smile. Remembering my father doing that to me as well when he traveled far.

Suddenly the crowd stared at the man and someone spoke up. "It was Bard! I saw it with my own eyes! He brought the beast down! With a black arrow." The person says walking towards the middle. People crowded Bard and cheered with great strength. Hugging him and patting him on the back or shoulder. I climbed up to get a better look at the scene. Bard the dragon slayer seemed to just stand still and remain calm.

Suddenly that slimy Alfred came in and grabbed Bards left arm and raised it up in the air with an ugly smile. The crowd moved away. "All hail the dragon slayer!" Alfred said. "All hail king Bard!" But then Bard pulled his arm away from Alfred and gave a disgusting look. Alfred then hold up his index finger and continues on. "I have said it many times. This man is of noble stalk. A born leader!" He say staring into the crowd.

"Do not call me that." Bard says making Alfred turn around. "I'm not the master of this town." He continues looking around now. "Where is he!? Where's the master?!" He asks. "All the way down the sea with all our coin." The women from earlier says. She then points at Alfred. "You would know! You helped him pick up that treasure." Getting into his face. "No" Alfred says and the crowd went wild and shouts out liar.

Alfred then hid behind Bard. "I pleaded. I said master...no!" He says trying to prove his innocence. The crowd still wouldn't believe him. "Think of the children." He says and runs towards Bards youngest child and grabs her. "Will nobody think of the children?" He pleads. The girl then suddenly slams her foot on Alfred toe and he let go of her and wailed in pain.

I giggled at that. "I like that little girl." I say. "Of course you would. That was you as a child." Legolas says. I stick my tongue out at him and continue to look on. Once the girl was away from Alfred, the crowd inched closer and closer to Alfred and picked him up. He screamed and wailed. It almost looked like the crowd was going to rip him to shreds.

"If they want him dead so badly. I could do it. Quick and easy." I say jokingly as I wave my bow at Legolas. Legolas gives me a serious look. "We must not interfere with these people." He says. "Then why are we here?" I ask him. "Why do we stay? Tauriel is here. The news of the dragon will spread like wildfire. So why?"

"Because I must speak with this dragon slayer and warn him of the dangers ahead coming from that mountain." Legolas says and looks up towards the mountain. I continue to watch the crowd. It was then that Bard pulled he people away from Alfred. "Let him go!" Bard yells looking around the crowd. "Have you not have your fill of death?!" Alfred then gets up from the ground and leans on Bard, but Bard pushed him back down to the ground.

"Winter is upon us. We must look to our own! To the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand, head to the wounded. And those who have strength can follow me. We must savage what we can." Bard says giving commands and suggestions as he walks towards the river. "What then? After that what then?" The women from earlier asks.

Bard turn to her and gives her an answer. "We find shelter." As fellow men followed him out to sea. I then jump down from the tree as all of us stare at the dragon slayer. "A born leader leader he is." I say in elvish and watch the humans assemble the duties.


	17. Chapter 17

Anastasia POV:

What Bard commanded of the people. The people did. And they seemed to be working fast, packing all of their stuff or whatever was left at least. Bard still commanding around. "Take only what you need." He said. "We have a long march ahead."

Legolas, Tauriel and I stood in the middle a bit more farther away from the forest. Legolas in front of us. Bard walking towards us. "Where will you go?" Legolas asks Bard both staring at each other. "There is only one place to go." He says. Legolas looks upon the mountain again and that is when I stared at Tauriel.

"Would Kili and the dwarves let them in?" I whisper to Tauriel. "I don't know, but they may." She says. "Or not." Legolas says. That slimy Alfred wasn't far from us and speaks. "The mountain." He says. Then gives an ugly smile and turns to Bard. "You are a genius sire. We can take refuge inside the mountain." He says. I give an ugly disgust sound again.

Alfred ignores it, but still gives an ugly look. "It will smell a bit of dragon, but we can clean up. We will save and warm and dry." He continues. Bard picking up sticks an such. "Full of stores, bedding, clothing. And old bit of gold." It was then that Bard turns to him and with an ugly serious face.

"What good is in that mountain is cursed. We will take only what was promised to us. Only what we need to rebuild our lives." Bard says and hands Alfred the pile of wood. It was then that some old lady came passing by with a few wood and Alfred came in front of her. "Hey! Here. Pull your own weight." And throws them at her walking away.

I walk towards them and as Alfred passed me by i trip him up on his feet and take some of the pile from the lady's arms. Alfred lays on the ground and I place the wood by the pile that was placed not far as the women thanked me. I give her a smile and walk back to where Legolas and Tauriel are.

Bard passed Legolas again, but not until Legolas spoke up again. "News of the death of smaug will have spread through the lands." He says. "Aye." Bard replies staring at the mountain. Legolas then walks towards him and stands by his side. "Others will look towards the mountain. For its wealth. For its position." Legolas continues. "How do you know?" Bard asks. "Nothing for certain. It's what I fear may come." Legolas says. "Be careful." I speak up. Bard looks at me and nods.

It was then that Tauriel, Legolas and I walked around a bit to see if their was anything we could help with for the humans and also to catch up with everything that happens with Tauriel from our side, we didn't tell her much, just that we followed the orcs, but lost the trail, then ran back to inform the king of what happened. I would tell her later about what happened with Legolas and I. It was only right for her to know in private.

"You saw something out there." Tauriel said to Legolas. "The orcs that we pursed in lake town. I know who their leader is. Borg, spawn of Azrog the defiler." He says. "A war pack was waiting for him from Azrogoth. They fled to the north." "Possibly going to Dol Guldur." I add in. "These orcs were different from the others. They bore a mark I have not seen for a long time." Legolas continues. "The mark of gondobarg."

"Gondobarg?" Tauriel wonders as I stare at Legolas in confusion. As we all stop in the middle uphill towards the forest. "An Orc stronghold far north of the misty mountain." Legolas says. "My lord Legolas." We all hear in elvish and turn around to see one of our messenger riders on a white horse. "I bring word from your father." He says.

I then tense up a bit as I remember how we escaped our home unnoticed sort of and how we disobeyed once more the Kings command. "You are to return to him immediately." He continues in elvish. Legolas stares down at the ground and then steps forward towards the messenger. "Come Anastasia, Tauriel." Legolas says.

"My lord..." Our messenger starts in elvish. "Tauriel is banished...an Anastasia will be promoted to captain of the guard, but must serve punishment for your disobedience." I turn towards Tauriel with wide eyes as my heart drops. How can Tauriel be banished? "No!" I state in elvish towards the messenger in anger. "She can't be." "Banished?" Legolas asks in elvish. Tauriel hasn't said anything just staring jaw drop an wide eyes.

"You may tell my father. If there is no place for Tauriel. There is no place for me or Anastasia." Legolas says. I nod in agreement as Tauriel steps forward towards Legolas. "Legolas...Anastasia." She says in a whisper. "No Tauriel. You belong with us." I say. "It is your kings command." Tauriel states looking at the ground. Legolas turns to us.

"Yes, he is my king." He starts in elvish. "But he does not command my heart." As he walks past us. I place my hand on Tauriel's shoulder. "We have disobeyed him twice now. Who says we can't do it a third time." I give her a small smile. "I'll ride north...will you come with me?" Legolas says to Tauriel as we start walking again. My heart tightens. Him still having feelings for Tauriel, after that kiss, but I promised I would wait.

"To where?" Tauriel asks looking at me then back at Legolas. "To Gundobad." He says and walks towards his horse.


	18. Chapter 18

Anastasia POV:

Legolas was packing up is horse when I pulled Tauriel to the side not far, but far enough so Legolas couldn't hear. "Tauriel...be careful both of you when you are there." I tell in elvish. "We will. Do not trust us enough to come back Anastasia?" She says in a jokingly way. "You worried to much _meelon_ (friend)."

"I'm not saying that I don't trust you both won't make it back. But you don't understand why I'm worried for you both. You make be heading into enemy land, but that land Legolas and I are forbidden to go to." I say in a serious tone. "Everyone is forbidden to go there Anastasia." Tauriel says. "No you don't understand...my father..." I say, but it barley comes out in a whisper and I stare at the ground.

"What about your father?" She starts to say. "Nothing...just be careful. Watch him carefully please." I plead to her. "I will I promise." She says and turns to look at Legolas then turns back to me. "May I ask you something?" She says to me. "Anything." I tell her. "Something else happened when you ran off to join Legolas. What happened?" She tells me. I look at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"You don't see that he is staring at you and not just a simple stare. A lingering stare of someone showing interest." She says with a small smile. "He could be staring at you Tauriel." I say. "...after all he does like you." "I just looked at him Anastasia he didn't even notice, he is staring at you." She says again. It was then I lean my head a bit to the right and stare at Legolas direction to see us both make eye contact, but soon Legolas turns away, but looks once more at me.

I turn back to Tauriel. "Something did happen.." I tell her. "Then tell me at once!" She said in excitement with a bigger smile. I give her a giggle. "It was wasn't much Tauriel." "Doesn't seem like it wasn't much." She states. "Well at first I thought out friendship was over." I state to her. "What do you mean?" She asks. I tell her everything that happened with me and Legolas. The fight, me wanting to come back to lake town, Legolas taking me away, the promise of escaping our realm, our talk with the king, and lastly the kiss.

Tauriel covered her mouth with her right hand and gasped. "He kissed you!" She said. I shushed her as I turns back to look at Legolas to see if he heard. "Quiet! He could of heard. It was just a kiss." I said. "Doesn't seem like just a simple kiss. The way you said it made it have passion." Tauriel says with a smile. I blush a bit at that.

"Either way, after the kiss he confessed his feelings to me, but he still has feelings for you Tauriel. He may tell you his feelings when you are on that journey." I say. "Don't worry Anastasia. You know who has my heart." She says as she goes into her pocket and holds the stone Kili gave her. "You caught quiet the charmer." I tell her with a smile. She gave a laugh. "It seems I did."

Legolas then walks towards us and gives us a smile. "Am I interrupting anything?" Legolas says. "No you came just in time. We finished." I say. "Good, I'm all packed. Whenever your ready Tauriel." Legolas says. "Alright let me just make sure everything's set for me." Tauriel says and walks towards the horse leaving me and Legolas alone. It was silent for a bit until Legolas spoke.

"Anastasia...I have something to tell you." He says. "Anything Legolas." I say with a bit of hope in my voice. "Return back home, speak with my father what's been happening." Legolas says which makes me feel a bit hurt. "Why? If I go back without you, Tauriel will still be banished and I would take her place, which I don't want!" I say with anger. "Please, I know my father will be coming here towards the mountain for those white crystal gems, you know it." He says.

"Yes and what should I also tell him when I get there. That you are going to the place we are forbidden to go!" I say with a snap. "You know why I must go there." Legolas says in a serious tone. "Knowing what the orcs are planning seems like an excuse now Legolas. We are forbidden. No matter how many times we tried to go there. We never could bring ourselves." I say with worry. "What if...you don't come back...like..."

Legolas then cuts me off and puts his hand on my chin to make me look at him. "I know we are forbidden...I know, but don't you want them dead as well. The person who killed them dead." He says. "Yes, but don't get careless and forget your true mission. To find out what those orcs are doing. Not for revenge." I say. "Tauriel will be looking after you." I say. "I figured you would tell her to." He says to me. It was silent again between us.

"Watch my father please." He says to me. "I will, but come back as well." I tell him. He gives me a smile. "When I come back...I'm hoping to have your answer." He tells me. I give him a smile back and caress his cheek. "I will be waiting for that." I say and walk side by side with Legolas to his horse. I wave to them both as I watch them ride off in the opposite direction.

As I went the other way climbing trees and jumping left and right to catch up with the messenger. I finally caught up with him and jump from the tree. "Wait!" I say in elvish. He turns to look at me with a halt. "I will go with you." I say to him. "What of lord Legolas?" He asks not even mentioning Tauriel.

"That is something I will only speak of with the king." I say to him and he holds out his hand for me to get on his horse. I take it and off we rode back to our realm.


	19. Chapter 19

Anastasia POV:

The ride back wasn't to much. We got there close to the afternoon, the guards in front stopped us. "Halt!" One says in elvish. The messenger speaks first. "I have brought back Anastasia, but she will not tell me anything of the whereabouts of lord Legolas unless with the king." He tells the guard. It was then the gates opened and one of the guards called out to get the king and inform of my return.

I tried to think of ways, think of what to say to Thranduil when I returned and tell him of what happened, but how could I lie? Whenever I lie people can always tell. And how can I not tell a father of his sons whereabouts? Whereabouts that me and him are forbidden to go. The guards tell me to head down to the Kings chambers like I did the night me and Legolas returned.

I take a deep breath and slowly head down the steps to face Thranduil. He has his back turned away from me, but the way he stood his ground and aura, felt anger and disappointment. I bow to him. "My king." I say in elvish. "Speak with what news you bring." Thranduil says in a tone that tells me he has not forgotten our escape plan.

"Legolas and I, returned back to lake town. I am sorry we escaped my lord, but we could not stay here without knowing if Tauriel was alive and well." I start. "And is she?" Thranduil asks turning to me. "She is." I answer and continued. "When we got there, Tauriel explained to us what happened in lake town"

"Who is this dragon slayer? Oakshields company?" Thranduil asks. "No my lord, it was a human. Bard the dragon slayer they call him." I answer. "And what of the people? They are now homeless i presume?" Thranduil says. "Yes, but they are taking refuge towards the mountain." I inform him. "What of the orcs?" Thranduil asks.

"My lord, Legolas has found out who the orcs are that we followed. It was Borg, spawn of Azrog the defiler. They are bringing an army possibly towards the lonely mountain." I tell him with a bow letting him know that I am finished with informing him of what I know. "This is news, the dragon is slain and the lonely mountain is empty." Thranduil says.

"We don't know that my king. Thorin Oakshield could still be alive." I say. "True, but there is something that has been in my mind since the news of the dragons attack." He says walking back and forth. "My lord?" I say in wonder. "The lord of silver fountains, the king of cavern stone, the king beneath the mountain shall come into his hold. And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain Kings return. But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine an burn." He says as it echoes about the halls. "I think it's not to claim what is mine." He says.

Silence was around us until Thranduil turns to me and has a frown look upon his face. "Where is my son?" He asks. "Why did you banish Tauriel?" I ask ignoring his question. "I asked you a question Anastasia." He says in an anger tone. "I also asked you a question my lord and I feel my question is most important at this time. Tauriel should not be banished." I tell him not backing down.

"Tauriel is banished for her poor excuse as captain of the guard. Disobeying a direct order and making my son have feelings for her where there is no hope!" He says in a angry voice. "She seems to not want to be captain of the guard any longer and rather go where her heart tells her." "I am also a captain of the guard my lord and I disobeyed just the same!" I state. "Yet you banish her for what she believes in and I followed for what I believed in and yet she is banished and not me? Instead you replace her with me?"

"Yes, for you have wanted to be captain of the guard, you protect this land far better then her. And I know that you have cared for Legolas dearly." Thranduil tells me. "I am captain of the guard my king, vice captain. And I'm sorry my lord but I must reject your offer as head captain of the guard." I tell him. Thranduil just frowns more, but doesn't say a thing when I rejected his offer.

"Very well, now answer my question. Where is my son?" He asks again. "I ordered for him to return immediately." I tensed up and straighten up more. I looked at the ground trying again to find some way to not tell him where Legolas is truly going, but if Thranduil was going to the mountain and notices his son not there it would be a very bad. "Answer!" Thranduil snaps. "Legolas sent me here for a purpose. To give you as message from him and the news of what else happened at lake town." I say.

"And what is Legolas message?" Thranduil asks. "He says, that if there is no place for Tauriel...there is no place for me and him to belong here." I say with a bow. Thranduil is silent, looking at me with anger building up in him, but soon turns his back to me and looks up at the ceiling. "Do you know where he ran off to?" He asks in a quiet voice. "I...rather not say." I tell him. "Why not?" He asks.

"It's...hard for me to say." I tell him. He turns to me and places his hand on my arm. "You care for him dearly, but I'm asking you not as the king, but as his father." He says with his eyes full of worried. I take a deep breath and look at him. "He and Tauriel have gone...to Gundabad to follow the orcs. He fears they are planning an attack towards the lonely mountain." I say.

"WHAT!?" Thranduil shouts loudly as he holds my arm tight I wince a bit. "You both are FORBIDDEN from entering those lands! Did you even stop him?!" He snaps at me pulling me closer looking into his eyes filled with rage. "Yes I did try! Of course he would not listen to me. He will be fine my lord. He will return." I say trying to get my arm free, but Thranduil had a strong grip.

"He will be fine! He will not! He entered into enemy land! And stupidity took him!" Thranduil says letting go of my arm and pacing back and forth. "Is he finally going for revenge...for what happened?" The king mumbles. "No!" I say. "He is not, I swear to you my lord. I did try to stop him, I'm worried for his safety too, but he will be fine. He will return once he finds out what the orcs are planning."

Thranduil is silent, taking it all in. Finally he speaks. "Prepare the army for battle, also bring carts of food and water. We shall ride tonight until morning." He says. "To gundabad my lord?" I ask. "No, the lonely mountain." He says and with a wave of his hand. I bow and head up the stairs, obeying his orders and readying the fleet.


	20. Chapter 20

Third person POV:

As the people of Lake town march towards the mountain. They have marched into Dale. Whatever was left of it. It was not snowy and ruined. Bard taking the lead of the lake town people, looking around at dale. People gasping at what is now left of Dale. Bard pushing the people forward to keep moving."Come on! Keep moving." Bard says. Suddenly he hears his name being called out. "Sire! Sire! Up here!" Alfred says waving and running from a bridge to a tower.

Bard goes over to where Alfred is. "Look sire! The braziers are lit." Alfred says pointing towards the mountain. "So the company of Thorin Oakshield survived." Bard says. Alfred then turns to look at Bard with a shocked confused face. "Survived? You mean there's a bunch of dwarves in there with all that gold?" He asks. "I shouldn't worry, Alfred. There's good enough in that mountain for all." Bard says and turns towards the people.

"Make camp here tonight. Find what shelter you can. Get some fire going." He says to the people and they did as they were told. Bard then turns to Alfred. "Alfred, you take the night watch." Alfred gives him a sigh but does as he commanded and keeps watch until morning. And by keeping watch, he fell asleep.

By morning, you could hear the crys and moans of the children, sick and the starving of the people. Things were not going well for the survivors of lake town. "These children are starving. We need food. We won't last three days." One lake Townes said. "Bard we don't have enough." Bard is walking around, holding bowls under his arm and placing them down. "Do what you can percy." Bard says looking around the room.

"The children, the wounded and the women come first." Bard says and walks up the stairs to go find Alfred. He finds him leaning against the wall, tired and yawning. "Morning, Alfred. What news from the night watch?" He asks. "All quiet sire. Not much to report. Nothing gets pass me." Alfred says as he get up and they both walk outside.

Bard stops in his tracks and looks wide eye at what he sees. "Except an army of elves, it would seem." He says.

Anastasia POV:

Getting the army ready for a battle wasn't that hard. We had all of our people here, expect Legolas and Tauriel. Each solider helped prepared the three huge carts filled with food and water for the people of lake town. As well as getting the army ready, with bows and arrows, also swords and daggers. Our army had golden armory that shined so bright you could see your face. Me, I changed into a similar outfit that Tauriel was wearing, but mine was black.

When we were set to leave, Thranduil road on his elk leading the army. I rode behind him as our army marches away. It was around midnight probably when we were getting closer up the mountain and saw that around Dale,fires were being put all around. Thranduil stopped which made our army halt. I rode forward to be beside him.

"The people of lake town have taken shelter in Dale it would seem." Thranduil says. I nod as I look upon the bright lights of the fire in Dale. "But it seems they are not the only ones who have survived the great beast." Thranduil states as he looks farther away and you see a dim light far away last Dale and towards the mountain. "Is that the braziers?" I ask.

"Yes, it would seem our dwarf prisoners are alive." Thranduil says and turns his elk around to face his army. "We shall head into Dale until early morning. And we shall give them our offering." He says to his army and turns back around marching forward once more. We marched until morning and we made good timing, we lined a group of soldiers by the outside with our king staying behind with the carts and me behind the soldiers, as we heard the people of lake town stirring about inside.

It was then that we heard Bard and that slimy guy Alfred talking as they were walking outside. "Morning Alfred. What news from the night watch?" Bard says. "All quiet sire. Not much to report. Nothing gets past me." Alfred says. I giggle as I see the expression on Bards face when he sees the army of elves outside. "Expect an army of elves, it would seem." Bard says as my soldiers move and stand strong.

The elf soldiers move aside as Bard walks towards us and stops. I bow to him with a smile as he notices me from afar and walks straight to me. "I remember you." He says. I give him a smile. "Nice to see you again miss?" "Anastasia." I say with a bow of my head. He nods. "I am-" "Bard, the dragon slayer and now leader or should I say master of lake town." I say interrupting him.

He was about to speak again when Thranduil and his elk come forward. I step aside as Bard walks forward to my king. The elf soldiers behind Bard turn quickly towards their king. "My lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here." Bard says. "I heard you needed aid." Thranduil says as he nods his head and the food carts of food and supplies enter, making the lake people come closer with excitement and cheer. Grabbing about the carts with whatever they could grab.

"You have saved us. I do not know how to thank you." Bard says with a smile upon his face. I smile and turn to my king. "Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine." Thranduil says with a stern serious face, which makes me and Bards smile fade from our faces.


	21. Chapter 21

Anastasia POV:

Once the people of lake town had taken all the supplies we had and fed the women and children including the sick. Some of my people helped with those sick. Thranduil nodded his head and all of them assembled, taking leave of the humans. I stood by his side as he nodded his head again and our army marches ahead towards the mountain.

Bard quickly came running towards Thranduil. "Wait!" He calls out to my lord. "Please wait!" Stopping in his tracks. "You will go to war over a handful of gems?" Bard asks looking at Thranduil. Thranduil just look straight ahead. "The heirlooms of my people are not likely forsaken." My lord says. Bards looks to me for reason but I just bow my head meaning there was nothing I could do.

Bard looks back to Thranduil. "We are allies in this. My poeple also have claim upon the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin." Bard says which makes my lord turn his head to look at him. "You would try to reason with the dwarf?" Thranduil asks. "To avoid war? Yes." Bard answers.

It was then that Thranduil turns to me with a nod and I quickly go to grab my horse and return handing my horse to him. "Take good care of him." I say patting my horses muzzle. "I will." Bard says and rides off to the lonely mountain.

Third person POV:

Bard rides off towards the lonely mountain entrance gate. As the dwarves inside the mountain look upon Dale as it is surrounded with elves. The lol down to see the man that helped them enter lake town, ride in a white horse towards their gate. Bard stops by the stone statue pillars.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard says. "Why do you come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin asks. "Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?" Bard asks back. "Perhaps it is because I'm expected to be robbed." Thorin answers. "My lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard pleads.

Thorin looks upon Bard and nods his head towards the man and goes down to meet him. Bard gets off the horse and steps forward towards the wall of stone. As he steps forward towards the wall a black raven makes sound and flys off. He steps in front of wall of stone and sees Thorin through a hole in the wall. "I'm listening" Thorin says. "On behalf of the people of lake town. I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure, I ask that they might rebuild their lives." Bard states to the king of the mountain.

Thorin looks at Bard and shakes his head. "I will not treat with any man, while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin says with a little smirk. "That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard says with reason. "And your threats do not sway me." Thorin says calmly. "What if your conscience? Bard asks. Thorin and Bard look at each other not looking away. "Does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you hell and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death." Bard states.

"What did the men of lake town come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward." Thorin says a bit loudly. "A bargain was struck!" Bard said angrily. "A bargain?" Thorin says. "What choice did we have, but to barter our birthright for blankets and food, to ransom our future in exchange for our freedom. You call that fair trade? Tell me, Bard the dragon slayer, why should I honor such terms?" Thorin asks.

It was silent for a bit between the two until Bard spoke. "Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" He says with pleaded eyes. Thorin the steps away and leans behind the stone to think and then looks at his company. "Begone! Ere our arrows fly!" Thorin shouts which makes Bard angry and hit the stone wall and riding back towards Dale.

Anastasia POV:

I stood by Thranduil side, by the other side of Dale gate that leads towards the lonely mountain waiting for Bard to return back from his meeting with Thorin. As we saw him far off by the stone wall gate. We noticed a black raven fly off into the sky. "I knew those dwarves can never be reasoned with." Thranduil says. "My lord?" I say. Thranduil looks at me. "They are sending for reinforcements." He says with a frown from his face.

It wasn't long before Bard returns and is riding back to us so he can tell us of his meeting. "He will give us nothing." Bard says as he stopped the horse in front of thranduils elk. "Such a pity, but still you tired." Thranduil says with no emotion, more sarcastic like. "I don't not understand. Why? Why would he risk war?" Bard wonders as he looks back towards the mountain.

It was then that we heard a crash and saw one of the huge stone statues break and fall. Crashing and destroying some of the bridge towards the front stone wall. All of us jaw drop a bit. "It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing." Thranduil says as he draws out his sword and stares into it. I sigh a bit as I look at the mountain. "emKili, is this what you want? Tauriel wouldn't want this/em." I think.

"We attack at dawn." Thranduil says calmly as he waves his sword around, turns his elk back to Dale. "Are you with us?" Thranduil asks Bard. Bard turns to the mountain and nods his head. I jump on my horse and we ride back to Dale. Preparing the lake town people for the oncoming battle.


	22. Chapter 22

Tauriel POV:

The journal to Gundabad wasn't long, but still far from the lonely mountain. Legolas stopped the horse by a huge rocky hill. We jumped off and climbed up, leaning against the top of the hill with some shelter to shield us from the enemy spotting us. What lies beyond is Gundabad. With the gates and long black tower in front of us.

"Gundabad? What lies beyond?" I ask Legolas as I turn to look at him. "An old enemy." Legolas says looking at me. "Ancient kingdom of Angmar. And this fortress was once it's stronghold. It is where they kept their great armories, forged their weapons of war." Legolas tells me. I turn to see a distant light beyond a small crack. "A light I saw movement." I tell Legolas.

We lean more to see the light again for another second, but then turn dark. "We wait for the cover of night. It is a fell place, Tauriel. In another age our people waged war on those lands." Legolas states. It was then that Legolas turns away and it seemed he was recalling something. A memory perhaps?

He finally looks at me, but with sad innocent eyes. "My mother died there...Anastasia's father as well. My father does not speak of it. There is no grave, no memory...nothing." He whispers. My eyes go wide as I have never known. It is now why I understand when Anastasia pulled me away that she and Legolas are forbidden here. One of their parents died here. With no grave or sorrow to be mourn for them. I had known that the queen was gone including Anastasia's father, but no one every knew why or made any comment about it, unless you wanted to be punished from the king.

I had no words to say, what was I to say? I had to keep Anastasia's promise and take care of him. Now that I know, I had to make sure he didn't come here for revenge only. "Anastasia's father...tried to save my mother, but died in the end as well. When we had learned of what happened from my father. We demanded a grave, a mourning for them both...but we got nothing." Legolas says. "We tried to come here...Anastasia and I. Tried to as least, but always failed. We promised each other never to tell anyone...not even you." He tells me.

"Legolas, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry...for you and Anastasia." I say. "It's fine Tauriel...you didn't know." He says and silence remains.

Legolas POV:

I thought it was only right to tell Tauriel of what happened with Anastasia and I's parents. Anastasia would of wanted her to have known. It silent between us now. An hour since we have been waiting here till nightfall on Gundabad. I had to tell her my feelings. Now or never, I promised Anastasia I would return with my answer. And pulling it off would later turn into never telling.

"Tauriel...there is something I should tell you." I start, but somehow I feel nervous. "It's about...how I feel, for you." She turns to me and gives a sigh, I already knew that her rejection was coming. "I knew this would come." She says. "Before you say anything more, I want to tell you that yes I have feelings for you, but...I know now that you have feelings for another." I tell her.

"Yes, I do have feelings for someone. You may not approve of these feelings, but it is what my heart wants." She tells me placing a hand on her heart. It hurt and made me a bit angry still knowing that her heart now belongs to this Kili dwarf. But Anastasia told me that this love she saw between them was true love. I did see it a bit first hand and it seemed real. No words between each other, but both knowing what they want to say.

"I know...I don't approve of this, but Anastasia made me see clearly between you and...the dwarf. So whatever makes you happy. I am glad." I tell her. She smiles a bit. "Thank you Legolas, it gives me relief to know that you are accepting this. I am sorry though for not having feelings for you in return. But it would seem that someone else seems to be on your mind." She says and I knew who she meant.

"So, Anastasia told you of her feelings?" I ask her. "She didn't have to, I knew the way she looked at you sometimes and always seeming like she was wanting to tell you something. But yes she told me. She told me never to tell you since she knew your feelings for me, but it would seem that your feelings are now lingering to her?" Tauriel wonders.

I turn my head away a bit to hide my light blush. "You can say that...I...kissed her." I tell her. "And how did you feel?" She asks me. "I felt...like I wanted more. Like her close to me, felt complete. That maybe I should of paid more attention to her." I say out loud. I didn't even realized I said how I truly felt for Anastasia out loud, it just came out, I blushed.

Tauriel smiled. "She will be very glad to hear that. I think you two will be very happy together." She tells me. I smile back at her. "Me too."


	23. Chapter 23

Anastasia POV:

We took refuge inside of Dale. Thranduil placed a huge tent close towards the side by the grounds. If you wanted to speak with our king, there he was. The king ordered us to help train the people of lake town a bit on some defending and attack skills. While others prepared armor and weapons. I stood outside by my kings tent, watching everything around me. Bard was talking to some of his people until he turned and walked straight towards me.

I bow my head to me, to some him respect, he nods back in return. "You said your name was Anastasia correct?" Bard asks. "Yes." I answer. "What is your duty to Thranduil if I may ask?" "I am vice captain of the guard." I tell him. He nods his head. "Those other two people I spoke with by the river, who were they?" Bard asks. "Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil and Tauriel, captain of the guard." I tell him with a look of curiosity. "Two captain of the guards? Why two?" Bard asks. "Why ask so many questions dragon slayer?" I ask.

Bard takes a step back. "I mean no harm, just making small talk." He says as he looks towards his people training. "These people...none of them have ever had to fight a battle like this before in there lives...I fear the worst. We have seen enough death." He says with a mere whisper. I sighed. "I did not want your people to have to fight this war. But everyone wants claim upon this mountain." I tell him.

"Not just for its power, but wealth. You want claim for the gold that was promised to you." I say staring at Bard who looks back at me. "My king...wants the gems of our people." Staring back at the tent. "I wonder if the dragon had never been awaken, all of us would of still lived our lives the same, or differently? I wonder if everyone would still be fighting over this cursed gold?" I state. "I wondered myself as well." Bard says. "But if that dragon was never awaken, my people of still had to deal with our cursed master of the house."

It was then that we heard rushed galloping coming up the other side of Dale and a shout. "Let me through! Make way!" We hear from an unfamiliar voice. The voice sounded old but filled with wisdom. It was then that we saw from the corner of our eyes, a man in old robes and a pointed hat, almost like a wizard. Riding on a white horse. Bard walked a bit towards this new stranger, but stopped when he noticed Alfred shout towards the man.

"No! No! No! Oi, you! Pointy hat!" Alfred calls out to the man. The man looks at Alfred as he approaches him. "Yes, you. We don't want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds around here. We've got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you gi. On to your horse." He says gesturing toward the mans horse. The man did not have an amused face on him as he walked towards Alfred. "Who is in charge here?" The man asks.

"Who is asking?" Bard asks stepping between the man and Alfred. The man then turns towards Bard. "I am Gandalf the grey and I must speak with who is in charge." The man states. It was then I walked out myself. I remember hearing that name once from Thranduil. Thranduil never really enjoyed wizard as much as our people from Rivendell. "You are Gandalf?" I ask. The wizard looks towards me. He looked badly hurt and burised. "Yes." He says. "You are elves from the woodlands. I'm assuming Thranduil is here." He says. I nod my head. "Take me to him. It is urgent." He says and I turned towards Bard. He looked to me and his face showed nothing, meaning it was my call.

I turned my back towards them and lead them towards Thranduil tent. "Wait here." I say and step inside my kings tent bowing my head towards him. "My lord, Gandalf the grey has coming to speak with you. Also Bard is outside wanting to hear what this wizard wants to say." I inform him. Thranduil had an unpleased look to his face but waved his hand as a gesture for me to send them in. I opened one of the tent curtains and gestured for them to enter.

I stood by my kings side as he is siting down in a smaller throne like chair. Gandalf in front of him and Bard by the tents opening. "You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves." Gandalf states. "War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger!" So I was right when I heard those orcs during lake town that they were going to Dol Guldur to come get Thorin Oakshield, maybe even the mountain now that it was dragon free. "_Legolas...Tauriel..._" I think to myself.

Thranduil just rolled his eyes towards the Wizards statement, while Bard looked shocked at what Gandalf had just said. "What are you talking about?" Bard asks stepping towards the wizard. Gandalf turns to Bard but their attention soon turns to Thranduil who stands up. "I can see you know nothing of wizards." Thranduil says pouring himself some wine and handing a glass to Bard. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind, rolling in from a distance breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm." He says standing beside Bard staring at Gandalf.

Gandalf just placed his hands on his hips. "Not this time." Gandalf states which makes Thranduil look away with a sigh. "Armies of orcs are on the move. These are fighters, they have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength." Thranduil looks at Gandalf again. "Why show his hand now?" He asks. "Because we forced him!" Gandalf states.

"We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor, Azog the defiler was sent to kill them." Gandalf says walking outside, making all of us follow him to look towards the front gates of where the dwarves lie. "His master seeks control of the mountain, not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar, in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again. Rivendell, Lorien, the Shire even Gondor itself will fall."

It was then that my lord Thranduil seemed to finally has interest in what Gandalf the grey was saying. "These orcs you speak of, Mithrandir where are they?" He asks. Gandalf didn't say anything.


	24. Chapter 24

Tauriel POV:

It had already began for nightfall, and Legolas still hadn't given the command for us to go inside and see what these orcs were doing. If we waited any longer, I feared if we wait any longer, we would lose our chance. It was time I felt, or maybe I was feeling like danger was upon us? I turned to Legolas.

"If we are going in, we should move now." I tell in elvish. It suddenly that hundred of large bags appear flying very close to where we were. We leaned furthered in the rock to blend in hoping these creatures would not notice. The sound they made was horrible close up to our ears. It was then when they stopped flying towards where we were, they were heading towards Gundabad.

"They are swarming." I say in elvish to Legolas. As we watched these bats go around Gundabad swarming Legolas spoke. "These bats are bred for one purpose." He says. "For what?" I ask turning to him. "For war." He says. It was then that we noticed from afar an Orc riding a wolf. The Orc looked our way and gave a growl towards Legolas. Legolas eyes widen knowing exactly who that Orc was.

Suddenly the Orc spoke and an alarm was set off where the bats were swarming about. It was then that a small opening was appearing from under the gates of Gundabad. A huge army appeared of orcs and the horde of bats following the armies lead away from Gundabad towards war. My eyes widen in shock. "_Anastasia! Kili!_" I think.

"We must warn the others!" I say in elvish. Legolas turns to me in a hurry. "We may be too late! Hurry!" He says in elvish. As we step down from our hiding place and quickly return back to his horse.

Anastasia POV:

Nightfall has come. Some of lake towns people were eating or still grabbing weapons left and right to hand to people or store with the rest. I was keeping a bit of distinct from Thranduil after what Gandalf told us of his warning about the orcs. Sigh...

_-Flashback-_

_"These orc armies you speak of, mirthrandir, where are they?" Thranduil had asked Gandalf. Gandalf didn't say anything; he just gave a deep sigh and stared at my king. I already knew the answer. This army was coming of Gudabad...where Legolas and Tauriel are._

_"Well?" Thranduil said a bit annoyed he didn't get his answer. I slowly started to back away hoping that Thranduil wouldn't place his anger out on me. Bard turns to look at me with a confused face. "Anastasia where are you going?" I froze in place as I stare at him. Thranduil turns around to look at me as I quickly stand straight with a bit of a flushed face._

_Thranduil gives me a frowned face as he speaks to Gandalf without looking at him, only at me. "Is this army...coming from Gudabad?" He asks. Gandalf looks at me then back at my king. He already knew the tension that seemed to appear around us. "Yes" Gandalf answers. It was then Thranduil comes quickly in front of me and holds me tight by the shoulders, I wince a bit at the pain._

_"I knew it was bad for him to have gone. He is in danger Anastasia. You lied!" He says to me holding me tighter. "I didn't lie my lord, Legolas will be safe. Tauriel is also there. He must be on his way now to warn us." I say trying to wiggle free of his grip. "I had forbidden you both to have gone there and now look! My son is there!" Thranduil says not letting go and ignoring what I had just said._

_I winced a bit again as Thranduil was staring at me with angry eyes. "My lord, please...let me go. I will bring Legolas back. If that is your command. But please trust in your son. He will return." I say. Thranduil doesn't let go, he just holds tighter. "You think I will let you go! You sent my son to his death!" He snaps at me. "I didn't send him! He choose his path! I warned him as well!" I said._

_"You dare speak to your king this way!" Thranduil snaps and raises his right hand up. I close my eyes tight as I wait for the hit to occur. But I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes and saw that Bard had grabbed Thranduil wrist from stopping him. "Let her go." Bard said in a serious tone. Thranduil gave Bard a displeased look. "This is none of your concern dragon slayer." He says letting me go and pushing Bard away as Thranduil heads back inside._

_I rub both of my arms and bow my head towards Bard. "Thanks." I say. "Your welcome." Bard says. "Are you okay?" Stepping towards me. I back away from him. "I'm fine...I'm sorry you had to see that." I say. "No need to apologize, he shouldn't of done that. Even if he is your king." Bard says staring at where Thranduil left. _

_"He is just worried is all, he just let his anger got the best of him." I say. "Worried about what?" He asks. "His son...he left to Gudabad." I say and walked away not wanting to talk about it anymore. _

_-end of flashback- _

I left out a sigh and I watched Gandalf talking with Thranduil again in his tent. Speaking to him of the matters of his company."Since when has my conduit counted for so little? What do you think I'm trying to do?" Gandalf asks puffing out smoke from his pipe. Thranduil leaning a bit to the left on his throne chair.

"I think your trying to save your Dwarvish friends. And I admire your loyalty to them. But it does not dissuade me from my cause." He says standing from his chair walking towards Gandalf. "You started this, mirhrandir, you will forgive me if I finish it." He says and walks towards the opening of his tent talk to one of the guards. I follow him a bit behind.

"Are the archers in position? Thranduil asks. "Yes my lord." One of the elves say standing in front of him. "Give the order." Thranduil says. "If anything moves on that mountain, kill it." The elf bows his head and walks away to tell the archers the command. Gandalf stops smoking. "The dwarves are out of time." Thranduil says.


	25. Chapter 25

IMPORTANAT: since the battle scene is about to happen in the next chapters. I just want to say that the chapters might get longer in the next chapters, but I can't promise anything since I write this story as I go. Thank you for reading my story! :D

Anastasia POV:

I finally spoke up. "My lord, don't you think this is going a bit far?" I say. Thranduil stares at me with anger eyes showing that he is still not over it. I bow my head. "Please my lord, Legolas will return." I say.

"When!" Thranduil snaps. "You speak as if you know, so tell me." "I'm sure they are returning as we speak. If this army is coming, Legolas must be coming as well to warn us." I say. "If he does not come back when this war is over..." Thranduil says not finishing that sentence. I step towards him. "He will." I say.

"You, bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you., would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?" Gandalf says turning our attention towards him, walking towards Bard. "It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win." Bard says. Suddenly a little...hobbit? Is that a hobbit? Approach Gandalf and Bard.

"That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." This hobbit says. "Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf says to the hobbit. I turn to my lord as Thranduil, rolling his eyes. "More news, how wonderful." He says sarcastic like, having all of us enter thranduils tent to hear this hobbit speak.

""If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dug eons from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil says sitting down looking towards Bilbo. "You?" I gesture towards the hobbit. Bilbo looks towards the ground. "Yes. Sorry about that, I came to give you this."

He says as he walks towards Thranduil table and pulls out a small rag. Inside the rag was a sparking stone. This stone was blue, but It's hard to explain this stone, for it pulled you towards it, like a lingering desire.

Thranduil stands up, opened wide and shocked. "The heart of the mountain. The Kings jewel." All of us stepping towards the jewel. Bard beside Thranduil. "And worth a kings ransom." He says. All of us stare at Bilbo. "How is this yours to give?" Bard asks. "I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Bilbo answers.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." Bard says. "I'm not doing it for you." Bilbo says shaking his head. "I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. And suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they are also brave and king and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. But, Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you were owned. There will be no need for war."

The speech Bilbo gives, makes all of us silent. "It would seem our Mr. Bilbo Baggins has given us a plan." I speech up. Finally everyone snaps out of their daze. "We will use your plan at dawn." Thranduil says siting back down. "Are you sure this will not fail?" He asks the hobbit. Bilbo nods. It was then that Gandalf lead Bilbo out of the tent to speak with him. Bard left to go find his children. While I was alone with my king.

Silence was around us as we stared at each other. I bowed my head towards him. "My lord, I will take my leave." Turning away. "Wait." He says to me making me turn to look at him. "I'm sorry. I should not have had my emotions get the best of me, but...do you believe he is returning to us?" He asks me. I give a small smile to Thranduil. "I do." I say and leave the tent.

As I look around wondering where I would sleep tonight, I overheard Gandalf calling Alfred over to give Bilbo a bed and warm food for tonight. It was then that Alfred walked towards Bilbo. "Move it. Stupid hobbit." I gave a disguised sound. I had just about enough of Alfred. I walked towards them and poked Alfred shoulder. "What!" Alfred snapped before he realized he was speaking to an elf.

"I'm sorry, but is your name Alfred?" I ask in a kind, sweet voice. "Yeah, who's asking?" He said crossing his arms. "Bard was asking for you. Said the people were going to slit your throats during the night. He thought he should warn you." I say leaning close with a whisper. Alfred's eyes widen and I turned to look at the hobbit. I bowed my head towards him and walked away with a small victory smile on my lips, since Alfred was still frozen not knowing how to react.


	26. Chapter 26

Anastasia POV:

It was now morning when Our army and lake town army came all together standing before the stone wall gate into the lonely mountain. Looking upon the dwarves from their stone wall. I stood walking behind Bard and Thranduil. They both were riding my horse and the Kings elk. As they approached further towards the stone wall, Thorin Oakshield shoots an arrow by Thranduil's elk feet to make him halt.

"I'll the next one between your eyes." Thorin says aiming another one at Thranduil. The dwarves around him cheered, even Kili! I look at my king to see a smirk upon his face, but then a normal emotionless face soon after. Thranduil soon tilts his head a bit forward indicting to our army to hold up there bow and arrows in sync towards the dwarves.

They finally stopped cheering and hide behind there stone wall expect Thorin still aiming his arrow at our king. I gave a smirk. Bard looks at Thranduil as he holds his hand up and we all stand down for now at our kings command. "We've come to tell you that payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." My king says to Thorin. "What payments? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" Thorin states still holding his bow and arrow up.

Thranduil stares at Bard as he puts out from his coat, the arkenstone and holds it up. "We have this." Bard says looking at Thorin who is now wide eyed and lowers his bow. "They have the arkenstone." Kili says. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" He shouts to us.

My eyes go wide in shock. "Has this dragon sickness taken you as well Kili?" I whisper softly to myself. "The king may have it, with our good will." Bard says putting the arkenstone back into his coat. Thorin then looked as if he stopped breathing when he caught eyes of the stone. And has just now taken in his first breath. "But first he must honor his word." Bard states.

Thorin shakes his head. "They're taken us for fools." He mumbles I think towards his company. "This is a ruse, and a filthy lie. The arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!" Thorin shouts to us. Suddenly a voice shouted over Thorin. "It's not a trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them." The voice says. It was then we noticed that the hobbit we met yesterday was right there inside the mountain!

Thorin did not look pleased to hear what Bilbo had to say. "You?" Thorin gestures. "I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo states. "You would steal from me?" Thorin says with a calmly voice, but I could tell maybe from the corner of my eye that his eyes were dark and filled with rage. "Steal from you?" Bilbo says shaking his head. "No, no. I may be a burglar, but I like to be an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin chuckles a bit at that. "Your claim, you have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" Thorin shouts. "He's going to kill him." I say to Thranduil and Bard. Bard just keeps staring. "So let him." Thranduil says. "I was going to give it to you, many times I want to, but..." Bilbo says but then stays silent.

"But what thief?" Thorin asks. "You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf j met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin" Bilbo says. "Do not speak to me of loyalty." Thorin says stepping closer to Bilbo. "Throw him from the rampart!" Thorin commands his company.

I hold my bow and arrow up towards Thorin. "Anastasia!" Thranduil says. I stare at Thranduil who gestures me with his head to stand down. I look at the dwarves to see that they have not carried out Thorin's command so I stand down. "Did you not hear me?!" Thorin shouts. "I will do it myself!" And grabs hold of Bilbo. "I curse you!" He says to Bilbo. The dwarves try to stop Thorin from throwing Bilbo.

"I curse the wizard that forced you on this company!" Thorin shouts as Bilbo is now on the edge. Suddenly we all turn to hear a loud voice echo towards us. "If you don't like my burglar." The voice shouts and we see Gandalf walking towards us. "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me." Gandalf says as he now right beside me.

Thorin looks at the wizard. "You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you, Thorin son of Thrain?" Gandalf says which makes Thorin let go of Bilbo. "Never again will I have dealings with wizards!" Thorin shouts. "Or shire rats!" As Bilbo escapes and comes down from a rope towards us.

"Are we resolved?" Bard asks. "The return of the arkenstone for what we promised." Thorin doesn't say anything to us, just stares away towards the horizon. "Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?" Bard says. It was then when Thorin was thinking of his decision that a black raven appeared by him. "I will have war." Thorin says. As we all hear marching sounds coming from the horizon and see an army of dwarves lead by a dwarf on a pig.

"Ironfoot" Gandalf mumbles. "Ironfoot?" I say confused. The dwarves in the stone wall all cheer. "Dain! Dain! Dain!" They cheer. It was then that Thranduil and Bard (reaching his hand out to me for me to ride behind him) turned around and spoke in elvish for the army to turn and march towards the dwarf army. Gandalf and Bilbo were walking behind us. As we now stood a few feet away from the dwarf and his pig.

"Who is that? He doesn't look very happy." I hear Bilbo ask Gandalf. "That is Dain, lord of the Iron hills. Thorin's cousin." Gandalf answers. "Are they alike?" Bilbo asks. "I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Gandalf says. "Oh joy." I mumble. It was then that Dains army was a bit behind him while he rode a bit closer towards us. "Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time." Dain says.

"Would you consider..." He says nicely until he shouts. "Just sodding off?! All of you right now!" Which makes the elves stand there ground ready to fire, and the lake people a bit afraid and stepping back. "Stand fast!" Bard says to his people. "Come now, lord Dain." Gandalf says stepping forward. "Gandalf the grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood." Dain says.

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves. A legion of Orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down." Gandalf says with reason stepping in front of Dain. "I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite." Dain says pointing his hammer to my king. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then." Dain threatens as I turn to look at my king who is in fact smirking.

I give a small sigh. Hearing the dwarves in the mountain cheer again. "Dain!" They cheer. "He's clearly mad, like his cousin." Thranduil says and he seemed like he was ready to fight this pig dwarf if it meant taking back his words. "You hear that lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Dain says and rides off to his army and speaks to them in Dwarvish and they react to his command.

I jump off the horse as I ready my bow. Our soil dears in front grab there shields and ready their bows as well. "Wait!" Bard says to me. "What?" I say looking up to him. "Take your horse." He says gesturing to get off it, but I stop him. "you will need him more then me." I say. Suddenly another loud sound echoes about the lands making us all wonder what it is.

Suddenly we all turned towards the other side of the horizon. "Were-worms" Gandalf says and suddenly huge worm like creatures with a huge mouth bursts through the earth. Before more were-wolves appeared."Oh come on!" Dain says as we all see the orcs and their leader Azog appearing with his army. He raises up his arm and the sword like arm. "Come forth my armies." He shots in dark language as in alarm is sounded for his army to march. "The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle son of Durin!" Dain shouts and takes half of his army towards the Orc army.

I run towards my king sliding pass the soldiers. "My lord. Are we going to battle with them?' I ask. He doesn't say nothing. Just watches as the Orc army is about to attack. "The elves? Will they not fight?" I hear Bilbo say to Gandalf. "Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf shouts towards my king. "My lord!" I say.

Suddenly as the dwarves stand with pierces and shields to hold off the orcs as they came ready for attacks. Thranduil gives a command and off we went to battle of the lonely mountain.


	27. Chapter 27

Anastasia POV:

As dwarf and elf fought to keep back the Orcs. The Orcs did not stand down of course. "Send in the war beasts!" Azog yells making another alarm signal. I still stood beside my king as he gave the command for bows and arrows to be ready. Shots were fired as the lake town army held there ground as we all fight.

Suddenly we hear another signal being alarmed from the Orcs. "Azog." Gandalf says. "He's trying to cut us off." It was then I realized what Gandalf meant. Azog was going to attack the city. I turned to Thranduil. "My lord, we need to go and help the people of Lake Town." I tell him elvish. Thranduil just looked at me.

Bard got the hint as well. "All of you! Fall back to Dale! Now!" He yells. "Anastasia! Go with them." Thranduil says and I bow my head and jump on my horse with Bard. "To the city! This way!" Gandalf says as we ride off. I shot a few orcs from my horse aiming a bit to their legs so they go down easily, or their heads. As the battle went on by the mountain a battle was beginning in Dale.

We saw huge beasts emerging from the were-worm grounds as they had something on their backs. Catapults! "Their aiming for Dale!" I shout to Bard. We saw four or five rocks fire into the walls of Dale. Luckily they didn't hit much, but still hit the walls and a tower. It was then we saw the army clearly as we headed inside Dale and saw another beast with some stone wall or rock on his head. Run to the wall and break it down for the army to enter.

Screams and shouts came about in Dale. Bard and I jumped off the horse. People were running everywhere, chaos about. Bard ran not far, but stopped. "My children! Where are my children!" Bard shouts to the chaos frantic people. "I saw them, they were down in the old market!" A woman says and runs off.

Bards looks franticly side to side. "The market? Where are they now? Tilda! Sigrid!" He shouts. "We will find them." I say and stumble upon some of Bards army. "Bard, Orcs are storming over the causeway." A man says. Bard looks to where they came from then back to the man. "Get the bowman to the eastern parapet. Hold them off for as long as you can." Bard orders. The man nods his head and turns to the army. "Archers! This way!' He says and runs off taking half the army.

Suddenly a man runs pass. "The Orcs have taken stone street, the markets overrun!" He shouts. Bard turns to the rest of the soldiers. "The rest of you. Follow me!" He commands and we run off towards the market. We turn the corner and there were the Orcs. We all shouted and charged for the kill. I shot and stabbed my way from these Orcs.

I noticed from a far, that I saw the little hobbit and Gandalf joining in the fight as well. Suddenly I heard screams from the side of me. I noticed two girls and a boy shouting Da. "Da! Da! We're over here!" They shouted, I turned to see that they were looking at Bard. They must be his children.

"Bard! Your children!" I shout to him and he looks down and spots his children, he gives a smile. Suddenly a war beast comes from behind and the young girl screamed. I tried to get a shot on the beast, but Bard already had a plan. He grabbed a cart and heaves himself towards the beast.

"Tilda! Bain! Sigrid! Get down!" He shouts. They do and he lands on the beast stabbing the creature in the chest. I jump down to catch up to them. We run off to a corner and Bard stops his kids to listen to him. "Listen, I need you to gather the women and children, take them to the great hall and barricade the door. You understand? You must not come out for any reason." He says and takes his son sword from him.

"We want to stay with you!" The young girl says. Suddenly the slim Alfred appears behind a corner listening in. "Show your father some respect. You leave it to me sire." He says to Bard. I give him a disgust look. "Better leave it to the children." I say. Alfred glares but turns to the children. "You heard him, we make to the great hall." He says pushing them along.

"Alfred!" Bard says making Alfred turn to him. "Women and children only. I need every man fighting. See that you return." Giving his sons sword to Alfred. "I'll get them to safety, sire. Then my sword is yours to command." Alfred says. And grabs hold of other children near by and pushes them to safety. "Look after them." Bard says to his son holding his cheek. "I will." His son replies and off we went back into battle.

I climbed up to the wall to stand above the fighting and shoot some orcs while I was at it to see the people heading towards safety and looking at Azogs army invading more and more of Dale. His army was endless! Luckily I saw dorm the corner of my eye. My king riding and his army joining the fight in Dale as well.

Suddenly his elk got shot and fell making Thranduil jump and roll to his feet. I started running across the wall to catch up to him, shooting some orcs and stabbing my way to get to him. I made it just in time as the elf army came as well as we fought our way to protect our king and save Dale. Suddenly the Azog army was becoming to great for us. Too many! Our armies were growing weak and small. "Fall back!" Bard yells and Thranduil agreed as well, making us all fall back away. As we did I tripped on something and looked to see what it was.

A dead body of one of my kin, was laying on the ground. Blood around the armor they wore. I closed my mouth, trying to hold back my scream. I wasn't fond of watching anyone of my people die. I wasn't fond at all at watching the innocent or helpless die. Even in battle. I quickly got up and fall back fighting our way still with the Orcs that were still around us. Gandalf close by fighting as well.

I stabbed my way to reach Gandalf and Bilbo. For a hobbit, he could swing his sword very well. Suddenly we hear another alarm from Azog. It sounded like a horn. Gandalf, Bilbo and I turn towards the mountain to see what it is. "Thorin" Bilbo mumbles. Suddenly the stone wall is smashed and a golden bell is ringing.

Bilbo runs off to a bridge to get a better look see as me and Gandalf follow. "The dwarves! They're rallying." Bilbo says with a smile. "They're rallying to their king." Gandalf says. We head back to where Bard is as he bring every man left from his army. "If any man who wants to give their last, follow me!" He says and charged we went. Off to battle once more.

As some survivors appear out of nowhere. I shoot and stab two orcs to save them. "Go to the great hall! You will be safe there!" I tell them and lead them off towards the great hall. They thank me and I stumble upon Gandalf who stops and looks down at the battle at the mountain. "We may yet survive this." Gandalf says.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo calls out and notices the same thing Gandalf does. I look myself to see four dwarves on goats heading towards Azog. "It's Thorin." Bilbo says. "And Fili and Kili...and Dwalin." Gandalf says. "Kili?" I say. "He's taking his best warriors." Gandalf states, "to do what?" Bilbo asks. "To cut off the head of the snake." Gandalf says and suddenly I felt an unease feeling when I hear that.


	28. Chapter 28

Anastasia POV:

Just as I feel the uneasiness stinking into my stomach, I hear horse hoofs galloping towards us and a familiar voice as well. "Gandalf!" Legolas calls out. I turn to see Tauriel and Legolas here! Alive! "Legolas! Tauriel!" I shout to them with a huge smile on my face. "Anastasia!" Tauriel calls back. "Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf says with a smile as we both run over to his horse.

As they both jump down from their horse, I rush to hug Tauriel first since Legolas seemed to step towards Gandalf for news from Gundabad. Tauriel hugs me back as we turn to hear what Legolas has to say. "There is a second army. Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us." Legolas says.

"Gundabad?" Gandalf says and realizes something. "This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg sweeps in from the north." Gandalf states. "What?" Bilbo says joining in the conversation. "The north? Where is the north exactly?" He asks. "Ravenhill." Gandalf answers.

"Ravenhill?" Thorin is up there, and Fili and Kili! They're all up there." Bilbo says as Gandalf and him stare up towards Ravenhill. Which makes Tauriel turn pale and shocked at hearing this. She only just arrived and already she has to hear this news. "I knew I felt unease feeling when I learned about this." I say. Legolas stares at me and I stare back. No words were spoken, but I sensed that we were both relived that we were both safe.

"Where is my father?" Legolas asks making the silence break. "He is here, in Dale." I answer. Suddenly the horn is sounded making us know that we must fall back. "What? No! We can't fall back!" I say as we rush towards where we hear the horn. Gandalf following along as well. Tauriel pushes me and Legolas towards a corner to overhear as Gandalf steps forward to our king.

"Tauriel what are you doing?" I whisper to her in elvish. She shushes me and Gandalf speaks. "Amy lord, disperse this force to Ravenhill, the dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned." Gandalf says. "By all means warn him. I've spent enough elvish blood in defense of this accursed land. No more!" My lord says turning away. "Thranduil!" Gandalf shouts but he ignores him. "Where is Anastasia!?" My king shouts to his army.

As we run off to not be noticed by Thranduil, I freeze when I hear my name said from Thranduil. I turn to Legolas and Tauriel wondering if I should go or not. They were going to walk towards where we were soon, so I didn't move. Tauriel looked angry with what our king said to not bring forces to the dwarves. "Tauriel.." I start but she cuts me off. "You and Legolas hide, go! I will speak to our king." "Tauriel.." Legolas says but she pushes us away so we did as she asked.

As we saw from our corner we saw that Thranduil and his company were right in front of Tauriel. Tauriel stood tall and proud. "You will go no further." She says in elvish very angry like. "You will not turn away. Not this time." Thranduil looks furious. "Get out of my way." He says. "The dwarves will be slaughtered." Tauriel states.

"Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal." Thranduil says stepping forward while Tauriel looked like tears were about to come out of her eyes. I took a step forward to try to get in between them, but Legolas pulled me back.

Quickly in a blink of an eye Tauriel pointed her bow and arrow in front of Thranduil. "You think your life is worth more than theirs, while there is no love in it? There is no love in you." Tauriel says angrily that sounds like poison coming from her. I've never seen her sound so cold to anyone.

Thranduil was not in the mood after seeing spilled blood from our army and dealing with the dwarves and not getting his gems. He slashes Tauriel's bow an arrow in anger with his sword and points it at her. I placed my hand our my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound. "What do you know of love? Nothing. What you feel for that dwarf is not real. You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?" Thranduil says as Tauriel sheds a tear from her eyes.

It was then both me and Legolas step in between them. Legolas as he strikes his sword down on his fathers and stands close to him. I hold my bow and arrow towards his company and make them take a step back. Knowing full well I could unarmed them in under 5 minutes. "If you harm her you will have to kill us." Legolas says staring deadly into his fathers eyes.

Thranduil has no words as he turns away from his son and does not make any move towards us or Tauriel. Legolas then turns to Tauriel. "I will go with you." Legolas says and Tauriel turns to look at me. "As will I" I say and we both left leaving Thranduil standing frozen.


	29. Ending 1

Anastasia POV:

We road on to Ravenhill. Tauriel and Legolas on his horse and I whistled for my horse to appear before me. We rode on but by the bridge towards Ravenhill Tauriel couldn't wait any longer and jumped down from Legolas horse and ran. We quickly followed her. Panic was written all over her face. The uneasiness I felt before, I feel it now.

Suddenly we heard cries of some strange beast. We all look up to see some war beast flying about and around towards Ravenhill and towards the battlefield as well. "Oh no" Tauriel whispers. Suddenly a war beast could be heard close to us from behind and Legolas jumped and caught hold of the creatures legs and fly off to the top of the tower.

"Legolas!" I yell out to him. Tauriel looked around and caught sight of Kili fighting some Orc and had worried and relief as well in her face. "Kili" she says. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." I say and run inside Ravenhill and spot some orcs approaching us. Tauriel ducks as the Orc tries to slash her. I move to the side so I don't get hit by its sword and slash at his neck while Tauriel slashes at his stomach.

Two more Orcs appear and we each take one. After both of them are down laying on top of each other another orc orcs and slashes at Tauriel but she slides to the side and unarmed him. We run back outside on to the other side and kill off a few more orcs. The last Orc Tauriel spines in a circle and slashed as his neck. She calls out to Kili.

"Kili! Kili!" She shouts looking around. "Tauriel!" We hear Kili shout back. "Kili." Tauriel mumbles. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I see something come straight for us and both of gasp as Bolg the Orc I have seen before during the attack on Lake town and attack us. Throwing me aside towards the edge making my bow fall towards the darkness and throwing Tauriel to the wall and overpowering her.

Tauriel slashes her way to escape Bolgs grasp but can't. I finally get on my feet and try to slash Bolgs arm to make him go down. Which works so Tauriel can get away as he slashes at both of us. Blocking his moves and pushing him away from us. He doesn't go down. He grabs Tauriel's wrist and holds it tight. Hitting her head and backslapping me making us down go down to the ground.

It was then that I felt blood trail down my lip and suddenly having my leg pulled back. I gasp and couldn't breath as Bolg took hold of me and Tauriel's throat chocking us. We both grabbed hold of his arm and tried hard to get out of it, both of us kicking him in the groin. Making him kneel down and let go of me. I take a huge deep breath and then punch in his ugly orc face as Tauriel gets out of his grip. But somehow he grabs both of our arms and lifts us up to knock each other together towards the wall and fall on top of each other on the ground. Blood was slipping from Tauriel's eyebrow, while mine was spilling from behind my left ear and lip.

Both of us moaning in pain as I roll off Tauriel closer from to the edge. I see from my blurry vision that Bolg now has his axe like sword in his hands. I try to push myself up, but pain only came. Suddenly we see Kili come jumping in the air and landing on Bolgs back. But gets lifted up and swigged onto the stairway.

He jumps again and fights off with Bolg. Suddenly he gets punched in the face and Bolg gets a hold of him. Close enough to stab him right there. Suddenly Tauriel gets up quickly and jumps on Bolgs back trying to unarm Bolg but fails. I try as well but just get back slapped again going down rolling towards the wall. I saw that Tauriel was just one roll away from falling from the edge, but she held her ground.

Suddenly we both look up towards Bolg and Kili to watch...Bolg stab Kili right in the chest. "No!" Tauriel shouts both of us gasping and jaw dropping. Kili looks towards Tauriel. Both of them holding each other's stares. They say no words to each other, but by the look in his eyes. Besides the pain it was like he was saying something in his eyes. A goodbye? Of happy at least he got to see her one last time and the promise is fulfilled?

Kili finally looks away as a tear sheds from his eyes. Tauriel sheds tears as well, making me hold my hand by my mouth as I tried hard to scream towards the heavens. Bolg finally lets go of Kili and watch as his body limps to the ground. Besides sadness in her eyes, they quickly changed to anger as Tauriel and I both get up and attack Bolg.

Tauriel gets a hold of Bolg from in front while I do from behind, Bolg waving us around towards the edge, then she spins us around as she leans her foot towards the rock wall and we fall rolling onto the rocks.

Legolas POV:

I had that war bird land me on top of a tower. It wasn't much of a tower anymore. I shot orc after orc helping that dwarf Thorin Oakshield. Why? I'm not sure. I could of let him fought those orcs, but something told me I would regret it if I did. After shooting a couple of them. Suddenly I feel an earthquake shake the tower.

I look down to see a war beast hitting my tower. I cursed, suddenly I heard yelling or moaning in pain and turn to see Tauriel, Anastasia and Bolg the Orc rolling down the rocks. They were hitting them pretty hard. Suddenly they stopped rolling and Bolg was no where to be seen while Tauriel was on side moaning in pain and Anastasia was laying on the stairs and looked unconscious from her fall.

"Anastasia!" I thought in my mind. Suddenly Bolg appeared and started towards the girls. I tried to shoot an arrow towards him, but when I reached for one in my back, I had none left. Bolg was now only three steps away from Anastasia when I grabbed my sword and looked down towards the war beast. I jumped down and stabbed my sword right into his head making the beast shout and walk all crazy. I sort of controlled him to turn back and run towards the tower.

Making him fall and tumble the tower away into a bridge. Tauriel was still away from Bolg, but Bolg had already grabbed Anastasia by the collar. I run towards him as Bolg jumped with Anastasia still in his grasp now awake. "Let her go you orc!" I say. Bolg grinned and stared at Anastasia. "Is she that precious to you elf?" He says in his black speech. I just wave my sword to my side ready to attack. "Legolas..." Anastasia says as she is being held by the throat.

As Bolg raises up his axe towards Anastasia I run up and try to unarm him without hurting Anastasia. Bolg lets go of her and I clashes of sword and axe could be heard along with gasps from Anastasia. "Go!" I yell at her in elvish as she runs towards Tauriel's side and watches the fight unfold.

I swing my sword and tried to slash him at his side but Bolg avoids it. Bolg hits the ground and makes me fall into the inside of the tower. Slashes and blocks from each other with sword and axe. I hit the wall where Bolg pushes me and crumbs. Including more of the ground tower floor. Clashes still as I turn my back and sword connects with axe. I slash at his face and arm.

More clashing of the swords when suddenly I tripped up and godown. Suddenly an Orc body is thrown and crumbs more of the tower bridge from behind Bolg. Making Bolg go down and crumbled into some rocks. Anastasia runs up to me and hugs me. I hug back but I look up to see Thorin unarmed and an Orc coming for him. I look at my sword and breaths a sigh. This sword was actually Thorin's when I first met him. I throw the sword into the orcs chest and hand back Thorin's sword plus saving his life.

Just before I was going to ask Anastasia of her and Tauriel's condition. Bolg suddenly appears out of no where. I didn't have time to react, but Anastasia did. She pushed me away as Bolg shouts and stabs his pointed end part of his axe into her stomach. "No!" I shout as Bolg grabs Anastasia from her throat and pulls his axe from her. Throwing her towards the stairs.

I felt sudden rage form inside me as Bolg runs straight towards me but I kneel down and block his attack. Grabbing my double daggers and slashing at Bolg. I leaned back to much blocking an attack and go down from the crumbs of the tower. Bolg throws a heavy rock and it crumbs the tower more where I'm standing making me quickly jump step by step to get back on the tower bridge.

Jumping up and grabbing hold of Bolg by the legs. Tumbling and throwing him towards the edge as I am close to death again but hold on by grabbing the edge of the tower. Getting back on his knees. I tried to stab Bolg again but Bolg holds my arm and grins. I smirk back and jumps on Bolgs shoulders and stabs him the head. "This is for Anastasia." I say and with one push crumbs whatever is left of the tower.

I run to Anastasia's side as I see her breathing quick breaths and see blood seep from her outfit from the stabbing wound that Bolg made. I didn't see Tauriel around as I laid by Anastasia side and hold her in my arms. "Tauriel!" I shout as I hear my voice echo but no response. I suddenly feel something a bit warm but suddenly going cold on my cheek. I look down to see Anastasia holding my cheek as she stares up at me.

"Your going to be fine Anastasia. Just hang on." I say in elvish, holding her hand. She doesn't say anything to me just stares into my eyes with innocent sadness. "Stay with me, stay Anastasia." I tell her kissing her hand. Trying so hard not to chocke on my voice and not shed a tear. She gives me a smile. "I love you...you know that right?" She says to me.

"I love you too." I tell her. "I love you, please just hang out Anastasia." I say holding her hand tighter. She gives me a bigger smile. "I'm glad...I got to hear you...tell me your answer." She says as her eyes turn a bit glassy. "No no no don't do this Anastasia. I love you. Please, please just alittle more. Father will come and help you." I tell her.

She doesn't say anything to me, just closes her eyes, but I kiss her hand once more. "Don't close your eyes..." I say in a mere whisper now. Chocking now on my voice. Suddenly I felt the strength from her hand go limb and she was gone...I shake her hand. "Anastasia..." I say. Caressing her face and pulling her closer into my arms. "Anastasia..." I say again. But still no response. Sun finally appears from out of clouds shining on her...I say nothing as I hold Anastasia in my arms and shaking as I cry.

I carry Anastasia, up by towards where Tauriel is. I lay her down gently by the stairs. Tauriel still gasp dnt looked away from the stone and Kilis dead body to see Anastasia's yet. She grabs hold of kilis hand and lays the stone in his palm and crys holding his palm close to her. I turn away from her and lean down to touch Anastasia's cheek once more and kiss her lips.

Leaving I come across my father looking around for us. I walk towards him. He looked speechless when he looked at me. So I spoke first. "I cannot go back.." I said softly to him looking down and moving past him to walk out. "Where will you go?" My father asks and I stop in my tracks. "I do not know." I say not making eye contact with him. "Go north." He says to me.

"Find the Dunedain. There is a young ranger amongst them, you should meet him. His father Arathorn was a good man. His son might grow to be a great one." Fathers says to me as I look at him. "What's his name?" I ask. "He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name, you must discover for yourself." Father tells me. Silence comes between us until my father speaks up quickly before I could turn away.

"Where is Anastasia? Is she with Tauriel?" He asks me. I had no words to say...nothing, for I felt my voice lost at Anastasia saving me. I just walked away giving my father no words. "Legolas." He says and I stop once more. "Your mother loved you, more than anyone more than life." He tells me. I could of cried again if I could...but all I felt was more sadness as I turn to acknowledge my fathers words and left.

Third person POV:

As Thranduil slowly entered the other side of Ravenhill he spots Tauriel holding the dead body of Kili beside her. Tears lay on Tauriel's eyes as they shed. Thranduil looks to the side to see Anastasia's body laying by the stairs. Eyes closed like a peaceful sleep. Thranduils breath gets taken aback. He now understood why Legolas didn't say anything to him about Anastasia.

"I want to bury him." Tauriel says making Thranduil look down towards her. "Yes." He says calmly and slowly. "If this is love, I do not want it. Take it from me, please!" Tauriel says in a pleading whisper with tears in her eyes towards her king. "Why does it hurt so much?" Thranduil then slowly steps forward and answers. "Because it was real." He says.

With tears in her eyes as she kisses Kili on the lips. Finally looking behind Thranduil she spots Anastasia and more tears shed across her face.

IMPORTANT:

Alright that was ending 1 of the vice captain of the guard. I hope you enjoyed it. If not then don't worry I am making a happy ending and as well as epilogues to both of these endings. So stay tune!


	30. Ending 2

IMPORTANT: ok so for this ending everything is almost the same as the other ending, but with a few changes here and there. Enjoy!

Anastasia POV:

We road on to Ravenhill. Tauriel and Legolas on his horse and I whistled for my horse to appear before me. We rode on but by the bridge towards Ravenhill Tauriel couldn't wait any longer and jumped down from Legolas horse and ran. We quickly followed her. Panic was written all over her face. The uneasiness I felt before, I feel it now.

Suddenly we heard cries of some strange beast. We all look up to see some war beast flying about and around towards Ravenhill and towards the battlefield as well. "Oh no" Tauriel whispers. Suddenly a war beast could be heard close to us from behind and Legolas jumped and caught hold of the creatures legs and fly off to the top of the tower.

"Legolas!" I yell out to him. Tauriel looked around and caught sight of Kili fighting some Orc and had worried and relief as well in her face. "Kili" she says. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." I say and run inside Ravenhill and spot some orcs approaching us. Tauriel ducks as the Orc tries to slash her. I move to the side so I don't get hit by its sword and slash at his neck while Tauriel slashes at his stomach.

Two more Orcs appear and we each take one. After both of them are down laying on top of each other another orc orcs and slashes at Tauriel but she slides to the side and unarmed him. We run back outside on to the other side and kill off a few more orcs. The last Orc Tauriel spines in a circle and slashed as his neck. She calls out to Kili.

"Kili! Kili!" She shouts looking around. "Tauriel!" We hear Kili shout back. "Kili." Tauriel mumbles. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I see something come straight for us and both of gasp as Bolg the Orc I have seen before during the attack on Lake town and attack us. Throwing me aside towards the edge making my bow fall towards the darkness and throwing Tauriel to the wall and overpowering her.

Tauriel slashes her way to escape Bolgs grasp but can't. I finally get on my feet and try to slash Bolgs arm to make him go down. Which works so Tauriel can get away as he slashes at both of us. Blocking his moves and pushing him away from us. He doesn't go down. He grabs Tauriel's wrist and holds it tight. Hitting her head and backslapping me making us down go down to the ground.

It was then that I felt blood trail down my lip and suddenly having my leg pulled back. I gasp and couldn't breath as Bolg took hold of me and Tauriel's throat chocking us. We both grabbed hold of his arm and tried hard to get out of it, both of us kicking him in the groin. Making him kneel down and let go of me. I take a huge deep breath and then punch in his ugly orc face as Tauriel gets out of his grip. But somehow he grabs both of our arms and lifts us up to knock each other together towards the wall and fall on top of each other on the ground. Blood was slipping from Tauriel's eyebrow, while mine was spilling from behind my left ear and lip.

Both of us moaning in pain as I roll off Tauriel closer from to the edge. I see from my blurry vision that Bolg now has his axe like sword in his hands. I try to push myself up, but pain only came. Suddenly we see Kili come jumping in the air and landing on Bolgs back. But gets lifted up and swigged onto the stairway.

He jumps again and fights off with Bolg. Suddenly he gets punched in the face and Bolg gets a hold of him. Close enough to stab him right there. Suddenly Tauriel gets up quickly and jumps on Bolgs back trying to unarm Bolg but fails. I try as well but just get back slapped again going down rolling towards the wall. I saw that Tauriel was just one roll away from falling from the edge, but she held her ground.

Suddenly we both look up towards Bolg and Kili to watch...Bolg stab Kili right in the chest. "No!" Tauriel shouts both of us gasping and jaw dropping. Kili looks towards Tauriel. Both of them holding each other's stares. They say no words to each other, but by the look in his eyes. Besides the pain it was like he was saying something in his eyes. A goodbye? Of happy at least he got to see her one last time and the promise is fulfilled?

Kili finally looks away as a tear sheds from his eyes. Tauriel sheds tears as well, making me hold my hand by my mouth as I tried hard to scream towards the heavens. Bolg finally lets go of Kili and watch as his body limps to the ground. Besides sadness in her eyes, they quickly changed to anger as Tauriel and I both get up and attack Bolg.

Tauriel gets a hold of Bolg from in front while I do from behind, Bolg waving us around towards the edge, then she spins us around as she leans her foot towards the rock wall and we fall rolling onto the rocks.

Legolas POV:

I had that war bird land me on top of a tower. It wasn't much of a tower anymore. I shot orc after orc helping that dwarf Thorin Oakshield. Why? I'm not sure. I could of let him fought those orcs, but something told me I would regret it if I did. After shooting a couple of them. Suddenly I feel an earthquake shake the tower.

I look down to see a war beast hitting my tower. I cursed, suddenly I heard yelling or moaning in pain and turn to see Tauriel, Anastasia and Bolg the Orc rolling down the rocks. They were hitting them pretty hard. Suddenly they stopped rolling and Bolg was no where to be seen while Tauriel was on side moaning in pain and Anastasia was laying on the stairs and looked unconscious from her fall.

"Anastasia!" I thought in my mind. Suddenly Bolg appeared and started towards the girls. I tried to shoot an arrow towards him, but when I reached for one in my back, I had none left. Bolg was now only three steps away from Anastasia when I grabbed my sword and looked down towards the war beast. I jumped down and stabbed my sword right into his head making the beast shout and walk all crazy. I sort of controlled him to turn back and run towards the tower.

Making him fall and tumble the tower away into a bridge. Tauriel was still away from Bolg, but Bolg had already grabbed Anastasia by the collar. I run towards him as Bolg jumped with Anastasia still in his grasp now awake. "Let her go you orc!" I say. Bolg grinned and stared at Anastasia. "Is she that precious to you elf?" He says in his black speech. I just wave my sword to my side ready to attack. "Legolas..." Anastasia says as she is being held by the throat.

As Bolg raises up his axe towards Anastasia I run up and try to unarm him without hurting Anastasia. Bolg lets go of her and I clashes of sword and axe could be heard along with gasps from Anastasia. "Go!" I yell at her in elvish as she runs towards Tauriel's side and watches the fight unfold.

I swing my sword and tried to slash him at his side but Bolg avoids it. Bolg hits the ground and makes me fall into the inside of the tower. Slashes and blocks from each other with sword and axe. I hit the wall where Bolg pushes me and crumbs. Including more of the ground tower floor. Clashes still as I turn my back and sword connects with axe. I slash at his face and arm.

More clashing of the swords when suddenly I tripped up and godown. Suddenly an Orc body is thrown and crumbs more of the tower bridge from behind Bolg. Making Bolg go down and crumbled into some rocks. Anastasia runs up to me and hugs me. I hug back but I look up to see Thorin unarmed and an Orc coming for him. I look at my sword and breaths a sigh. This sword was actually Thorin's when I first met him. I throw the sword into the orcs chest and hand back Thorin's sword plus saving his life.

Just before I was going to ask Anastasia of her and Tauriel's condition. Bolg suddenly appears out of no where. I didn't have time to react, but Anastasia did. She pushed me away as Bolg shouts and stabs his pointed end part of his axe into her stomach. "No!" I shout as I run towards them with a sudden rage forming inside me as Bolg pushes Anastasia towards me, I kneel down holding her and blocking his attack. I quickly lay her on the stairs, she is still alive. Holding the left side of her stomach, blood on her hand, breathing quickly. "_Just hold on_!" I say in my thoughts.

I hear Bolg running straight towards me and I spin around, grabbing my double daggers and slashing at Bolg. I leaned back to much blocking an attack and go down from the crumbs of the tower. Bolg throws a heavy rock and it crumbs the tower more where I'm standing making me quickly jump step by step to get back on the tower bridge.

Jumping up and grabbing hold of Bolg by the legs. Tumbling and throwing him towards the edge as I am close to death again but hold on by grabbing the edge of the tower. Getting back on his knees. I tried to stab Bolg again but Bolg holds my arm and grins. I smirk back and jumps on Bolgs shoulders and stabs him the head. "This is for Anastasia." I say and with one push crumbs whatever is left of the tower.

I run to Anastasia's side as I see her breathing quick breaths and see blood seep from her outfit from the stabbing wound that Bolg made. I didn't see Tauriel around as I laid by Anastasia side and hold her in my arms. "Tauriel!" I shout as I hear my voice echo but no response. I suddenly feel something a bit warm but suddenly going cold on my cheek. I look down to see Anastasia holding my cheek as she stares up at me.

"Your going to be fine Anastasia. Just hang on." I say in elvish, holding her hand. She doesn't say anything to me just stares into my eyes. "Stay with me, stay Anastasia." I tell her kissing her hand. Trying so hard not to chocke on my voice and not shed a tear. She gives me a smile. "You're gonna get rid of me that easily." She says to me with a small laugh but then makes a hissing sound from the pain.

"I love you." I tell her holding her hand tighter. She gives me a bigger smile. "I'm glad...I got to hear you...tell me your answer." She says as her eyes in a bit of a dazed. "No no no don't do this Anastasia. Please, please just alittle more. Father will come and help you." I tell her.

She doesn't say anything to me, just closes her eyes, but I kiss her hand once more. "Don't close your eyes..." I say in a mere whisper now. Chocking now on my voice. "Don't worry...I'm just...trying to save my strength." She says almost in a mere whisper. I caress her cheek and slowly try to pick her up bridal style. But she kept hissing that sound of pain again so we just ending up with her whole leaning on my side, as I held her right arm around my shoulders and he left on her wound.

The sunlight was now appearing out of the clouds, up the stairs we went towards where Tauriel is. Tauriel doesn't looked away from the stone and Kilis dead body to see Anastasia or me. She grabs hold of kilis hand and lays the stone in his palm and crys holding his palm close to her. Anastasia's face is filled with guilt and sadness. Looking at Kilis dead body as well. "He...tried to save us." She says putting her head down for a silent prayer towards the dwarf.

Leaving we come across my father looking around for us. I slowly walk towards him with Anastasia at my side. He looked speechless when he looked at me and towards Anastasia. "My lord." Anastasia says bowing her head. Silence came from my father so I spoke. "I cannot go back.." I said softly to him looking down as Anastasia looks at me. I hand her gently to my father and moved past him to walk out. "Where will you go?" My father asks and I stop in my tracks. "I do not know." I say not making eye contact with him. "Go north." He says to me.

"Find the Dunedain. There is a young ranger amongst them, you should meet him. His father Arathorn was a good man. His son might grow to be a great one." Fathers says to me as I look at him. "What's his name?" I ask. "He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name, you must discover for yourself." Father tells me. Silence comes between us until Anastasia speaks up quickly before I could turn away.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" She says and tries to get away from my father but only to fell into her knees in pain. My father kneels down and holds her shoulders. "Your injured. You can not come with me." I tell her in elvish. "That's it then! You say your love for me and then you leave!" She says to me in elvish, tears in her eyes. I kneel down towards her and wipe a tear that shed from her cheek. "When you have healed. I will be waiting for you. For now, I'm going to go retrieve our belongings and we shall go." I say. She grabs hold of my hand. "Please...just come back...safe." She says. I give a nod and lets go as I turn to walk away one more. "Legolas." My father says and I stop once more. "Your mother loved you, more than anyone more than life." He tells me. I didn't know what to say...I didn't know what to feel...so I just walked away.

Third person POV:

As Thranduil slowly entered the other side of Ravenhill. He laid Anastasia outside the entrance since she didn't want to go see the damage that has been done to Tauriel. He spots Tauriel holding the dead body of Kili beside her. Tears waiting to fall down her face.

"I want to bury him." Tauriel says making Thranduil look down towards her. "Yes." He says calmly and slowly. "If this is love, I do not want it. Take it from me, please!" Tauriel says in a pleading whisper with tears in her eyes towards her king. "Why does it hurt so much?" Thranduil then slowly steps forward and answers. "Because it was real." He says.

With tears in her eyes as she kisses Kili on the lips. Finally looking behind Thranduil she spots Anastasia holding the left side with tears also falling from her eyes.

IMPORTANT:

Alright that was ending 2 of the vice captain of the guard. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I didn't change that much in the story but I hope you liked the ending. I will be writing the epilogues of both these endings soon.


End file.
